Lampshade
by Mofluffy
Summary: Harry is grateful to have Malfoy by his side to comfort him after Ginny kissed someone else. But will Harry still be grateful when he finds out who that person is? Malfoy wants to keep that a secret for as long as possible. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Lampshade

Chapter One:

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts and the whole castle had been buzzing all day with the excitement of the first spring day. On such a day it was easy for someone like Draco Malfoy to wander outside unnoticed and sit under a tree. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, thinking of this quite eventful Saturday. The only person that had not been happy with the weather at all was Potter of course. Potter and his little Weaslette had been fighting openly in the Great Hall making Draco laugh out loud at the way Potter was struggling to retort. The Weaslette was after all used to fighting with her brothers; Draco knew this because every other day Weasley would start a riot at the Gryffindor table.

The Weaslette was apparently sick of this and was not afraid to talk back to her brother.

His smile faded a little.

He had notice recently that Potter kept mostly to himself. He wondered why though. He had all his friends with him and he was, after all, the Golden Boy. He was worshipped by everyone, even Malfoy himself couldn't help admiring Potter a little.

He took a deep breath and crossed his arms behind his head. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone sitting down next to him.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Draco jumped a little at the unexpected voice next to him. He was surprised to see Weaslette sitting beside him, looking nothing less than horrible. He was too surprised to do anything but nod curtly and sit up. He fiddled with his sleeve and scratched his head. _Oh, hell. What in Merlin's name am I going to say to this girl. I don't even know her that well, actually I don't know her at all. _Draco mused and couldn't help chuckling a little at the absurdity of the situation. He had walked the same hall's, sat in the same room with her at breakfast, lunch and dinner for the last 6 years and now he was having a hard time remembering the girls first name. _Gina- no... Ginevu? No that wasn't it either. Damn!_ Draco cleared his voice though he had no intention of speaking. He felt Weaslette glancing at him and bending her head a little. He decided to just look straight ahead.

He couldn't believe it was already spring time. Only a few months ago he had been walking around in the freezing cold and now he was sitting underneath a tree on a beautiful sunny day with Weaslette by his side.

Draco frowned deeply.

It had only been nine months since he had watched all that his father had fought for, fall and sat in a courtroom full of people, _including Potter _He thought and shook his head a little. He still had no clue why he blamed Potter for everything. It was his fault, after all, that he wasn't rotting in a cell in Azkaban thought that only made Draco even more embarrassed.

"Ginevra!" He said out loud and snapped his fingers at his brilliant mind that he actually remembered a Gryffindors full first name, and a Weasley at that. She looked up at him expectantly. His eyes widened as he slowly figured out that he had said it out loud.

"Sorry." He mumbled and Weaslette frowned at him. _Ah, now I have to say something to her._

"Why the sad face Weaslette?" He said a little too harshly. He didn't really know what made him hate her so much, other than her poor relations. He challenged himself to look at her. _Oh no!_ Ginny was looking at the ground and it was clear for Draco that he had upset her. He could see the streaks on her cheeks where tears had been only seconds before. He moved a little closer biting his bottom lip. He was a little disgusted with himself as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked at him wide eyed. He tried to move it away but she grabbed his wrist and drew him nearer. He was dangerously close to her face and was just about to pull away when she put her head on his shoulder and started to cry. He patted her head awkwardly and moved away from her. She wouldn't let him though. She grabbed his shirt tight and sobbed.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Draco raised an eyebrow and pushed her away again. She turned to look him in the eye and panic was written all over her face. _God, she has a lot of freckles! _He once again tried to move away and this time her voice reflected her facial expression.

"Please! Don't go." She begged him. _Is she begging me not to go, oh this is too good. A Weasley begging a Malfoy not to go. Ha! _His amusement didn't last long when she pulled him closer, with that iron fist of hers and smacked her lips onto his. His eyes widened in surprise and she took that as an opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. When Draco finally came to his senses, it was already too late.

"What is going on here?" Draco jumped up and straightened his shirt.

"Longbottom." He greeted him way too friendly. He shook his head at Ginny and started to walk away still facing them until he turned and walked briskly towards the castle. Draco and Ginny looked at each other still with the same outraged expression on their faces.

"Oh, no he is going to tell Potter." Ginny and Draco then set of in a fast walk after Neville.

"Why the hell did you kiss me Weasley." She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"I was upset and you were there, okay?" She said and walked a little ahead of him, but not so much that Draco couldn't talk to her.

"I just don't get it? Is it because you and Potter are having problems that you hurled yourself at his enemy? Or are you just totally clueless?" He spat at her. She opened her mouth and made a girlish sound that made Draco throw up a little in his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" He rolled his eyes close to her face so she could see.

"I am gay Weaslette, I thought everyone knew." He smirked and snorted before continuing.

"Hell, all Slytherins know that... and even a few Ravenclaws." She shook her head in disbelief.

"What am I going to say to him?" She thought out loud.

"How about the truth Weaslette? Or are you blood-traitors so good at covering it up?"

"You're sure we are not talking about Slytherins here, and not 'blood-traitors'?"

"Oh shut up Weaslette." He yelled at her and ran forwards to try and catch up with Longbottom before he reached the Great Hall were all the students were heading for dinner. He couldn't believe his luck as he saw him just a little in front trying to squeeze through a crowd of 3rd years. He pushed himself through and grabbed Longbottoms cloak before he entered the Great Hall. Longbottom gave a little squeal as he was pushed into a wall. Draco pointed a finger at his face, just to make his point clear, of course.

"If you ever even think about telling Potter about this I will, most certainly find you and use you as my own personal beaters bat. Do I make myself clear?" Longbottom nodded quickly and Draco shoved him forwards making Neville lose his balance a little, before he went into the Great Hall and sat down for dinner. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw a bunch of people around Potter. _Perhaps Longbottom wasn't the only one that saw us. _Minutes later Weaslette walked into the Great Hall.

Potter looked up and he didn't look happy.

A/N: That was the first chapter, sorry it was so short. I promise to make them longer in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Lampshade

Chapter Two

_He knows... someone else saw us out there. There is no privacy at this school. Arg._

Potter stood up and walked towards her. Ginny glanced at Draco who lowered his head and poked his potatoes violently. He looked up a second later seeing Potter walk past Ginny out the Great Hall and she followed him, crying for him to stop. Draco was too curious to just sit there so he slipped past Blaise unnoticed and headed out the Great Hall. He followed their loud voices and hid behind a suit of armour.

"Don't deny it Ginny, someone saw you kissing another guy! If I ever find out who it is I swear I'll-"

"Harry, please stop, it was nothing. I was feeling bad and we had been fighting quite a lot lately." Potter glared at her. A sight Draco thought was specifically for himself and was a little scared to see him looking at her like that.

He shuddered.

"Drop it Ginny. Just- I need to be alone right now."

"You need to be alone right now? Haven't you been 'alone' for like two weeks now? You barely even look at me anymore Harry. I have been trying to talk to you countless times and you just push me away and don't give me that crap about the war because this is a different thing, I can see it. You push me away and you still have time for Ron and Hermione. Merlin, Harry, just tell me what is wrong? Is it me?" Harry flinched a little at the last part. He sighed deeply shook his head and walked away. Ginny stood there for a little while and then went up the stairs to the second floor. Draco sighed with relief.

_He doesn't know it is me. _He had to get outside for a bit. The whole castle seemed crowded all of a sudden, though he was alone in the hall. He decided to go to the Quidditch changing rooms, find a broom and just fly away from it all even though he had to come down eventually.

It didn't take him long to get there as he decided to run the last couple of feet. He opened the door and almost fell over as he ran into Potter.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" Potter exclaimed from the floor. Draco got up quickly and raised a hand so Potter could pull himself up.

"Sorry." Draco said but Potter just stared at his out stretched hand, then at his face. Draco shook his hand a little for Potter to take it and he did after a little while. Draco pulled hard and was a little shocked to suddenly be so close to Potter. Draco took a step back and leaned against the wall trying to look casual.

"That was quite the show Potter. Will there be an encore performance of that?" Potter just glared at him and turned to open up his locker.

"Why don't you just go away Malfoy?" He said whilst pulling off his shirt and grabbing his Quidditch one inside the locker. Malfoy couldn't help but stare at him. In all the time he had known Potter he never imagined his body to be so toned. He had always seen him as this scrawny boy but Quidditch had done wonders to his abs. Malfoy shook his head and focused on reality.

_Admit it, you think he is hot._

_**No I don't!**_

_Then why are you looking at his butt?_

_**I'm not!**_

_Yes you are... you like him._ Draco bit his lip to stop himself from answering his thoughts out loud. He was defiantly going to go back up stairs later and look at that site he found on his laptop. He had always hated Muggle-things but a laptop had turned out to be quite nifty. He had found this gay site where you could log on anonymously and chat with others. Just to talk to others Muggles and Wizards alike was really relieving. He was really glad he had bought it. _Wow Potter is talking to you, wake up Malfoy!_

"Sorry, what?" Draco asked and stepped away from the wall. Potter was looking at him strangely with his eyebrows raised high making him look utterly adorable.

"I was asking why you were staring at me like that." _Quick Draco, make something up!_

"Err.. I was just thinking that- I-It might be time for a truce between us, don't you think? " Potter looked really confused and Draco had a hard time trying not to smirk at him.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Draco shrugged, playing the part.

"I have actually been thinking about it for a long time." Potter snorted

"Just last week you called me a bratty little Golden Bo-" Draco held his hand up.

"and I am sorry about that. Old habits die hard, ey?" Potter walked past him still keeping eye contact and looking puzzled.

"Err, yeah." He started to walk out and Draco ran after him, jogging to keep up. He ran up beside him and walked backwards.

"So? Is that a yes Potter?" Draco said and smirked at him. Potter just shrugged and went to the pitch. Draco thought that was the best answer he was going to get and went inside again.

The next morning Draco decided to go to breakfast early, meaning at 6:40 which was really early for him. He usually went down to breakfast at 7:30 when all the others were nearly done eating. He was secretly hoping Potter would be there but still told himself that he didn't care at all.

At 7:05 Potter walked in the Great Hall with the Weasel and Mudblood by his side. He stared at him wanting Potter to look over and see him sitting there. A moment later Potter obliged to his wishes and nodded curtly at him, Draco nodded back. Blaise turned to Draco with a questioning look.

"What was that about?" Draco just shrugged but when Blaise wasn't looking, he couldn't help but smile a little. _I guess he accepted my peace offering. _

He had been more than confused when Malfoy had bumped into him in the changing room last night. He didn't really know what to think about the so-called truce that he had suggested though Harry had thought a little about it. Perhaps then Malfoy would leave him alone if he did agree, then again, he was afraid to think what would happen if Malfoy wasn't sincere. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and looked at his watch on the night stand. 6:13. He might as well get up and take a long shower to relax himself a little. He grabbed a towel and went to the showers. The hot water was more than welcoming and Harry closed his eyes tight.

_What am I going to do? I could accept it and then see where it will lead me. He would never hurt me physically at least, he owes me for defending him. _

He quickly got dressed and went to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione. He was starting to get impatient when they still weren't finished at 6:55. He tried his best to convince himself that he was just hungry. He heard the door creak open to the girls' dormitories as Hermione descended the stairs with a weary look on her face.

_Stop it Hermione_

"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked as he came down a few moments later.

Harry hadn't actually decided what he wanted to do about Malfoy before he entered the Great Hall that morning but he had a strange feeling that though it was a bit quick to 'forgive' someone for a lifetime of wrongs, he felt he had to. His eyes immediately found Malfoy at the Slytherin table, as on cue he looked up.

_It's now or never Harry..._

He nodded. Malfoy apparently understood and nodded back. Harry may have given him forgiveness but he still did not trust him completely. He was going to keep a close watch on him until he did. Harry kept glancing up at Malfoy but the Slytherin did not look at him at all.

_**Why are you disappointed by that? It is not like it's what you want?**_

_Are you sure about that?_

Harry groaned loudly and Hermione eyed him curiously.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Harry didn't dare look at her in case she noticed anything.

"No I am just not looking forward to potions tomorrow; I think my essay on Veritaserum sucked." Hermione frowned a little.

"I thought it was because you have to talk to Ginny today about what happened yesterday. Do you really think that she did kiss someone else?"

"Several people saw her Hermione, even people from our own house that I have no grudge against. Why would someone lie about that after I have dated her for nearly a year?" Hermione opened her mouth only to close it again, not knowing what to say. Harry didn't feel like eating anymore, so he got up and walked towards his dormitory instead. He entered the common room and saw Ginny sitting in the big red couch. He sighed and went to sit beside her.

"Ginny?" She looked at him. Her eyes were all puffy from crying and he gestured for her to sit closer. She curled up beside him and ran her hands down his shirt. Harry grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Please." She whispered and pulled his face towards her and kissed him. She then sat up a little further and straddled him. With one hand she started opening up his shirt and pushed him further down with the other. He felt her rocking against him and closed his eyes for a moment before she pulled him into another kiss. She looked at him with those wide grey eyes of hers and Harry felt himself hardening against her.

_Ginny's eyes are not grey... remember?_

Harry sat up so suddenly that he almost threw Ginny to the floor.

"Harry, wha-" But Harry got up and almost ran out the common room.

"Sorry Ginny, I can't do this right now. I-I'll be back in an hour or two." He assured her with his back to her just before he jumped out the portrait hole. He kept walking he was still mad at her. What if this kiss was more than just a kiss. What if she had fallen in love with the guy?

"Potter wait up!" Harry turned to see Malfoy running towards him. He stopped in front of him panting. Malfoy swallowed deeply.

"You wanna take a walk?" Harry nodded and they walked in silence for a while.

"So-" Malfoy said after the long period of silence. Harry glanced at him waiting for him to continue.

"Last Quidditch match coming up in a month... what do you reckon? You think you'll beat us this year?" Malfoy smirked. Harry looked at him eye brows raised. He chuckled.

"Like every year Malfoy. You know you cannot beat me." Malfoy smiled. Harry had never seen him smile before. It looked quite odd on Malfoys face.

"Never beat you ey? Fancy a little foot race then?" And he took off. Harry nearly forgot to run after him until Malfoy swung open the door to the grounds. He started running and it must have been clear for Malfoy that Harry was already behind him because he changed course and laughed a little as Harry had to regain his speed. Harry sped up and was by Malfoy side within seconds. Malfoy was not paying attention and tripped over a branch talking Harry with him in the fall. The boys rolled onto their backs, very little space between them and they started laughing. Harry hadn't laughed this much in weeks.

Over the next week Harry spent all his free time with Malfoy. He didn't let either Ron or Hermione know of course. He would sneak out at night to meet him in the kitchens or make an excuse not to go to Hogsmead and went flying with Malfoy instead. He wasn't really sure what made him do it. He just knew that his new friend ship with Malfoy was all but boring.


	3. Chapter 3

Lampshade

Chapter Three

"Watch it Potter!"

That was the third time Malfoy had 'accidentally' bumped into him that day. He knew they had to keep up appearances but this was perhaps to overdo it slightly. Harry scowled at him as they entered the Potions class room. Professor Shephard was already there pouring a yellowish liquid into a cauldron. Harry felt the fumes going to his head and gulped a little feeling sick. He glanced at the table in front of him were Malfoy sat. He frowned as if to ask Harry what was wrong but Harry just shrugged.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ron cut in. Harry hadn't realised that it looked odd to other people that he was silently speaking to Malfoy. Harry looked up and saw that he had turned away. He looked at Ron and shook his head.

He almost fell asleep during potions. He would take Snape over Shephard any time, thinking back on his late potions master. Shephard was just too dull. He was worse than Binns, even Hermione had a hard time paying attention.

Harry had just turned a corner when he saw a sight that he would never forget. Theodore Nott had Malfoy pressed against the wall, with his hands in his hair and Malfoys hands at his waist. They were kissing passionately and it made Harry's stomach turn as it had in potions class. He strode past them elbowing Nott in the side, making him break the kiss.

"Oh sorry!" Harry exclaimed and kept on walking but Malfoy was at his side quickly.

"What the hell was that for?" Malfoy asked spinning Harry around to face him.

"What? Oh for breaking up that disgusting make out session?" Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? You obviously don't care that people see you kissing another bloke, so you are definitely not hiding it. So why couldn't you tell me? Oh I know... You were trying to see if you could score Harry Potter, weren't you!" Malfoy pushed Harry against the wall making his head hit the stone hard.

"I'm gay, happy now? The reason why I didn't tell you was because I knew you would be acting this way. For such a great wizard you can really be prejudicing sometimes Harry." Malfoy said and walked away from him with a hurt look on his face. Harry wasn't able to move. His limbs would not let him.

_**He called me Harry**_

_Don't let him walk away_

"Malfoy wait up, I'm sorry, okay?" Harry grabbed his shirt and Malfoy stopped.

"I'm sorry." He tried again.

"It's okay. It's not everyday you see a Malfoy kissing some random bloke is it." Malfoy tried with a sad smile. "Though your reaction was actually okay, compared to my father's when he found out. The worst of it all was that it was the day he went to prison. I decided to tell him and he flipped. Luckily I only have to see him once every two months, or whenever mother let's me."

"When did you- err- when did-"

"When did I discover that I was gay?" Malfoy helped him.

"Yeah." Harry said and bowed his head with an embarrassed smile.

"Two years ago, I guess. I pounced on Blaise, you should have seen his face." Malfoy said and laughed. Harry laughed with him.

"Yeah I would have loved that." Malfoys laughed died out and reached his hand out.

"So, still friends?" Harry nodded and they shook.

"So do you get along with your mother?"

"Yeah I do, actually better now that father is not around anymore. She is trying to cope at least." Malfoy said and Harry glanced at him.

"She's an amazing woman-" Malfoy looked at him weirdly "-your mother. She saved me, you know." Malfoy seemingly didn't know what happened that night Voldemort tried to kill him.

"She was the one Voldemort asked to check if I was dead after he tried to kill me." Malfoy looked taken aback by this. Harry continued "She checked my heart beat and I knew she could feel it. She bent down over me so Voldemort couldn't see and asked me if you were alive, I told her you were. She saved me from another killing curse that night."

"I never knew." Malfoy said.

"I am really sorry for jumping at you before with Nott. It is just that ever since I found out that Ginny kissed someone else I just-"

"Hey-" Malfoy said reassuringly stopping Harry. "It was just a kiss-"

"A kiss is never just a kiss. You need to broaden your mind Malfoy and today she is meeting with Dean. He is going to help her with her Herbology test. Shit." Harry said and punched the wall. Malfoy grabbed him around the waist to keep Harry from hurting himself further.

"Stop getting so worked up about it." Malfoy said Harry edged towards him with a dangerous glare.

"Why doesn't Ginny simply tell me who she kissed? Right now it could be any guy." Malfoy walked a head of him.

"I don't know. Perhaps even Ginny forgot who the guy was." He turned around as he noticed that Harry had stopped walking again.

"But this kiss... was not just a kiss." He said a little louder. Malfoy put a hand cautiously to Harry's shoulder and tilted his head a little.

"Look, if this kiss meant more to Ginny she wouldn't be so distraught about it. She still wants to be with you. Just forget it and try to move forward."

Harry squeezed his upper arm and gestured for them to walk. Draco had no idea what made him stand up for Ginny and actually encouraging Harry to stay with her. He knew that Harry was as straight as a board and would never like him the same way Draco liked Harry. He just had to settle for friendship and that was good enough for Draco.

They had not walked for long until they ran into a fellow Gryffindor of Harry's.

"Hey Neville." Harry said and he looked at Malfoy remembering their scheme. Malfoy growled and pushed Harry making him stumble a little.

"Get lost Potter." Malfoy scowled and turned to go. Neville was shifting from one foot to the other.

"Something you wanted to tell me Neville?" Harry asked and Neville swallowed deeply and cleared his voice. Harry raised an eye brow at him.

"I better get back to the common room, Ron and Hermione are probably waiting."

Neville gestured for Harry to follow him inside an empty class room. He looked over his shoulder in case Malfoy decided to barge in. He looked back at Harry with a stern stare. Harry stepped back in astonishment that Neville even had it in him to look at someone like that.

"I know who kissed Ginny, Harry. I saw him." Harry widened his eyes and stepped closer again his body trembling.

"Who was it Neville." Neville once again did something Harry had never seen him do before.

He smirked.

"It was Malfoy."

A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter but I needed a cliffie ^_^ Don't kill me, review instead!


	4. Chapter 4

Lampshade

Chapter Four:

Harry had searched after Malfoy for an hour when he noticed that in only 5 minutes dinner would be waiting for him in the Great Hall. He decided to find Ron and Hermione, he might have calmed down when he finally reached the Great Hall. He could smother Malfoy some other time for kissing his girlfriend. He opened the portrait hole and went inside to wait for them but they were already there waiting for him, along side...

_Ginny_

"Ginny!" She jumped from her seat and stood by the sound of his voice. He went over to her and took a strong hold on her arm. He hadn't meant to grab her that hard.

"Auch, Harry what is going on?" She screamed.

"Harry what are you doing let go of my sister!" Ron yelled and went to her aid. Harry put a hand up to stop him but he slapped it away.

"Oh so now you are protecting your beloved little sister. Just wait till you hear who she cheated on me with. I think you will be holding her arm here along with me." Ron looked from Ginny to Harry.

"What Ginny, who was it?" Ginny was starting to tear up.

"Harry, please... Please don't te-" Harry's eyes flashed in anger and he looked at Ron.

"I hope you enjoy family dinners with Ginny's new 'love interest'. I would love to be there to see it, but then again I would have to be stuck in the same room with _her._" He said menacingly. Harry let go of her arm and before leaving the common room he turned and looked at her one last time. "I hope you and Malfoy have a happy life together."

Harry heard Ron and Hermione running behind him just as they reached the Great Hall.

"Malfoy was the one that kissed her?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Neville saw them, he just told me. Malfoy probably threatened him not to tell. I hope he is ready for me that little Ferret." Harry said as he pushed open the giant doors and stormed towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked up at him slightly confused at the angry look on Harry's face. Harry knew he was going to get in detention if he punched him right in front of , so he dragged him outside, all the students in the Great Hall watched them as Harry slammed the doors shut after him. He threw Malfoy up against the wall as hard as he could.

"Why did you kiss her? WHY!"

"She kissed me you lunatic!" Harry let go of him and ran outside. He kept running until he reached the changing rooms and went inside. He threw his clothes into the corner and started to change into his Quidditch ones.

_Why the hell did he do it? God, and he came and asked for a truce just after he had been outside snogging Ginny. That slimy little git. I'm gonna get him back one way or the other. We had such a good friendship going and it was all based on a lie. He probably only did it to get on my good side before he told me. _

But Harry's train of thoughts were interrupted by none other than the guy he was thinking about.

"Can we talk?" Malfoy asked as he stepped into the room. Harry began to pull off his Quidditch shirt and change into his normal tee so he could leave. "-but please let me explain-" but Harry was face to face with him in a split second.

"What? Don't you dare say a single word to me or I'll-" But Harry didn't really know what to say, so he went to turn on the showers. Malfoy didn't leave as Harry had expected. He followed him out to the showers and stood a few feet from him when Harry noticed. Harry who had his chest exposed threw his shirt in Malfoys face.

"Get out!" Malfoy threw the shirt away and steeped closer with a hurt look in his face.

"If you would just listen to me for one minute. Okay?" Harry grabbed Malfoys shirt and pushed him out.

"Piss off, or I'll hex you into the next century!" Malfoy wrestled himself free.

"It's not what you think. Nothing is going on between me and Ginny!"

"So that's how you do it. Pretend you're gay and then make a move on other people's girlfriends?"

"I'm not into Ginny. I think she is nice, nothing more!" Harry stepped so close to him, that Malfoy was able to see his green eyes turn almost black from anger. Harry leaned in close and spoke in a low menacing voice that made Draco breathless.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe anything you say? Just give me one single reason." Draco scanned Harry's face. In a moment of passion and because Harry was standing so close that he could feel Harry's breath on his face, Draco kissed him. Harry's eyes were wide as he stepped back and his head hit the wall behind him. Draco opened his mouth wider and tried to stick his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

"Have you totally lost it now?" Harry said as he pushed Draco away. Harry wiped his mouth with the side of his hand and spat on the floor. Draco ran outside and Harry sat down on one of the benches with his head in his hands.

_What the hell was that? I can't figure this guy out. First he kisses my girlfriend and now he kisses me? Is he just trying to make my life more of a nightmare then it already is? Merlin, what am I going to do?_

Harry unconsciously wiped his mouth again and shook his head trying to make sense of it all. He couldn't, though. He was just going to avoid Malfoy the best he could, hey he only had 3 months left and he would never see him again. He could handle that couldn't he? He had completely forgotten that he had the water on still and decided that he might as well take a shower to the taste of Malfoy off his lips. He took of the rest of his clothes and stood under the sprinkler. He suddenly had a flashback of Draco smacking his lips onto his and the feeling of his tongue against his mouth.

"Stop it" Harry told himself as he stepped out of the shower.

"Who are you talking to Harry?" Ginny was trying to look behind him, obviously thinking he had someone in there with him. Harry went to her and grabbed her. He forced his lips onto hers. She didn't kiss him back at first, rather confused but when he opened her mouth with his, she moaned. He guided her backwards against the wall, _just like Malfoy did with you, though not quite as sexy. _Harry pushed away the small voice in his head and kissed her more passionately. Her hands found his waist quickly and he let her take off his towel. He lifted her up and sat her down on one of the taller benches. He kissed his way down her neck and to her cleavage.

_You are only doing this to prove to yourself that you are not gay!_

_**But I'm not gay.**_

Harry removed her clothes and kissed her more roughly as he started to remove her panties. She moaned into his mouth as he brushed his hand along her hips and slipped them off. He guided himself towards her and in a quick thrust he was inside. Ginny didn't even have the time to enjoy it, three thrusts later and he was done. He kissed her again and leaned against her.

Draco went to bed early that night. He kept twisting and turning until his sheets were all rolled around him. He kicked them off impatiently and buried his head in the pillow. Why did he kiss him? But again would Harry have believed him if he hadn't?

Draco didn't sleep that night.

Harry had a hard time concentrating the next day. He still couldn't get Malfoy out of his head. Had he really slept with Ginny just to prove to himself that he wasn't into boys?

**Mr. Potter would you explain the effect of Ha-**

He had to talk to Malfoy about what happened-

**Mr. Potter?**

But then again why should he? He hadn't been the one to kiss Malfoy it was the other way around-

**..?**

He didn't have to explain himself to Malf-

"MR. POTTER!!!"

"Malfo- Malfunction, Professor Shephard." Shephard frowned at him

"What?"

Harry looked at Hermione for help but she was looking at him in the same way as the rest of the class room... and Malfoy. Then the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell, Mr. Potter. See you all next week." Harry got up and followed Hermione and Ron out of the class room.

"Friday at last ey mate?" Ron said happily as he walked beside him. Harry smiled and chuckled at Ron's childish look on his face.

"Yeah well It's not really a surprise, every seven days it is once again the weekend Ron." Ron shrugged and smiled nonetheless.

"So what are you guys up to for the weekened?" Harry said and looked at Hermione that had just appeared by his other side. She smiled a little. Harry eyed her curiously.

"If you two planned some romantic date in Hogsmead, with 'dessert' served in a broom cupboard I would rather not know." Hermione smacked his arm playfully and smiled at him.

"No it is not" Ron groaned at this making Hermione roll her eyes at her boyfriend. "" I actually have a gift for the both of you. Harry and Ron got really excited and followed her to the common room. She held out two identical gifts. They were two square and heavy packages. Harry and Ron hurried to the couch and began opening the wrappings. Inside were two laptops. Harry's was emerald green and Ron's was midnight blue.

"Dad got them from work as a bonus and I didn't have the need for three of them, so there you go. I enchanted them to work in the magical world." Harry got up and hugged Hermione and Ron kissed his girlfriend.

Ron and Hermione left for Hogsmead 30 minutes after they received their gifts. Ginny was going to Hogsmead with Luna and to be honest it was perfectly fine with him. They hadn't really talked since the changing rooms and he really just wanted to be alone. He surfed around for a while. He didn't really know what to look for. The suddenly a banner popped up in the sidebar.

_Don't know if you like male or females?_

_Afraid to tell anyone?_

_On this site you'll be completely anonymous!_

_Join In-the- ! _

"I might as well give it a try."Harry thought out loud and clicked the _Join _button. He was able to see the chat room and he notice immediately that this was not a 'muggles exclusive' site. Who else would choose names like; _QuidditchKing_ or _ButterBeerLuver_? Harry noticed someone named _Parchment_, this gave Harry and Idea for a name that was totally anonymous and no one would notice it was him, but still gave the sign that said Magical person. Harry grinned a little as he typed in the name.

**Name: **_Quill___

Harry clicked join and the chat room popped up. He didn't know what to type so he thought about it for a little while.

_Quill: Hi, this is my first time on this site, and I don't know why I'm here. A guy I know kissed me a while ago. At that time I was still with a woman, a wonderful woman. I had feelings for her. But this kiss... Am I gay now because I can't forget about being kissed by a man? _

Harry looked at the bottom just below... Was this really the right thing to do?

"Send" he said out loud as he pressed the button. He leaned back and sighed deeply.

'_Pop'_

Harry looked at the screen again. _Parchment _had responded_._

_Parchment: Hey Quill. You couldn't come up with a more personal nickname? _

Harry grinned and started typing again.

_Quill: Yeah well, I was looking for a name as neutral as possible, like yourself. _

_Parchment: And you can't forget about being kissed by a man? Perhaps you should start forgetting about these gay/straight, Muggle/Pure stereo types. _

'_pop'_

_HotgUy81: what's a muggle?_

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

_Parchment: care to join me in a private chat room?_

_Quill: sure._

Harry logged off the chat and popped into the private chat.

_Parchment: So, as I was saying. Maybe you've simply fallen in love with another human being._

_Quill: To be honest, I don't know what I am feeling right now. I tried telling myself that I found the kiss totally disgusting, But every time I see this guy I feel totally confused. _

"Quill: To be honest, I don't know what I am feeling right now. I tried telling myself that I found the kiss totally disgusting, But every time I see this guy I feel totally confused." Draco read out loud to himself. He snorted a little and replied.

_Parchment: Sounds like it got you real bad._

_Quill: You don't say!_

_Parchment: I know how you feel. I also found it disgusting the first time, or that is what I tried to tell myself. But then two days later I felt hot all over, and I knew that I'd kiss that man again. _Draco leaned back in his four-poster bed and waited for Quill to reply.

_Quill: My problem right now is how to act around that guy. I get all sweaty when we are in the same room together. _

_Parchment: I've also just fallen pretty hard for a guy so it's the same with me. Everytime I see him I no longer know what to say. _

Harry looked at his latest response. He thought a little and wrote back.

_Quill: Has he fallen for you too? _

_Parchment: I wish, but he is 100% straight. I don't stand a chance. _

_Quill: Yeah, but maybe he just thinks that he is straight._

_Parchment: Don't change the subject. You should definitely try talking about it with your crush. Maybe he is just waiting for you to take the first step. I'm always glad when the other guy does that. _

_Quill: Thank you, but I don't think I am ready to do that yet. _Harry sat back and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up even more. _'pop'_ Harry looked at the screen again.

_Parchment: Just give it a try. Then you'll know for sure._

_Quill: I have to go. Nice talking to you, I'll be on later. _Harry logged out and closed the screen.

A/N: ...And the Plot thickens. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as I did writing it. Harry says 'press the button below.' So I suggest that you do ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Lampshade

Chapter Five:

Harry decided to go downstairs and find something to eat. This day had been so crazy he hardly had any time to eat. As he descended the grand staircase he noticed Malfoy as he walked into the kitchen aswell.

Harry groaned. _That is not going to stop me from getting a meal._ He jumped the last few steps and tickled the pear to get inside. Malfoy looked up at him as he entered. He bit in his apple and looked away again.

"Have you come to hex me now in the middle of dinner, Harry?" Draco asked with his back turned to him.

"I merely came down here to get something to eat, like yourself. How come you are not at Hogsmead." Draco shrugged.

"I wanted to stay here. Have you come down here to throw me out then? Are you that sick of looking at me?" Draco finally turned to him. Harry felt his palms starting to get sweaty.

"I have no right to tell you where to go in this castle. You decide for yourself if you want to avoid me."

"Fine."

"Fine." Harry said as Draco pushed past him to get out. He could hear him biting down hard on his apple as the door swung shut. Harry sat down on a chair and an elf Harry didn't know the name of, handed him a butterbeer.

"You looked like you needed it, sir." Harry smiled at the elf.

"Thank you- err." The elf smiled.

"Freya, sir."

"Thank you Freya." Harry said and smiled at the little elf. She wiped the table clean and went to help the other elves with the dishes. Harry decided to go back upstairs since he had nothing else to do. He grabbed an apple on his way out.

_Quill: Hey again._

_Parchment: Hey, you're back. I just got back myself. So did you meet your crush? Did you have a chance to tell him what is up with you?_

_Quill: I didn't have the guts to do it... as usual._

_Parchment: Then you just aren't ready yet. Don't worry it will work out just fine._

_Quill: And you? Anything new?_

_Parchment: Nope. I always fall for guys that are impossible to get._

_Quill: Don't give up. One day even the stupidest guy will realize how cute you are._

"Not likely!" Draco said out loud.

_Parchment: Thank you Quill._

_Quill: I really meant that by the way. I feel like we're very close already. I think I could talk to you about almost anything._

_Parchment: I feel the same way. If it wasn't for you I would have left this chat room a long time ago. Hugs, no matter who, where, or what you are._

Parchment: I feel the same way. If it wasn't for you I would have left this chat room a long time ago. Hugs, no matter who, where, or what you are."

"Urg! Why couldn't I have fallen for this guy instead?" Harry said and laughed a little. He had never imagined it to be so easy to talk to someone you didn't know at all, about something as important as this. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and Harry almost threw his computer out the window. Ginny walked in and sat by his side on the bed.

"Did you hear that we are having a Hogwarts party tomorrow. I only just found out now."

"No I didn't." Ginny looked towards the door and then back at Harry. She wiggled her eye brows seductively and crawled towards him.

"Ron and Hermione aren't back yet, perhaps we could-" Her hands were trailing down his front but Harry move away from her and sighed.

"Gin, I don't think I can do this anymore." She didn't seem to get it and moved closer.

"Ginny, I said stop." Harry said rather harshly for her to get what he was saying.

"Do- What? Have sex or-"

"I don't love you anymore." He figured there was no easy way to do it. He might as well do it bluntly. She looked at him and kissed his cheek. Harry hadn't expected that. She squeezed his hand and gave him a knowing smile. She got up slowly and walked out.

_Goodbye Ginny._

He might as well just go to bed, he needed to be well rested for the party the next day, but more precisely; He needed to be well rested for a whole evening with Malfoy.

"Shit!" Harry whispered as his laptop made a loud noise as he logged into the chat room. It was only 6:17 in the morning and on a Saturday at that. He did not want to wake up his roommates, so he tried his best to type as silently as he could. _'pop'_ it said as someone logged on.

_Parchment just logged on _

_Parchment: Hey Quill, I hoped you would be online. Did you have a chance to talk to your crush again after last night?_

_Quill: No, but I broke up with my girl friend. I just didn't have a choice. I don't love her anymore and I am pretty sure that my attraction to men isn't just temporary. I have an even bigger problem now. I am going to be spending the entire evening with him._

_Parchment: If you run away from him, you'll never find out how much he means to you. An evening together is a good thing. Just try and be a bit more relaxed .Easier said than done, I know. But that is the only way you will find out exactly what your feelings are for him. _

_Quill: You're right, but right now I am so confused I no longer know anything. But the evening together is a good way of finding out what's happening inside me. I might even be able to talk in whole sentences for a change._

_Parchment: I will be meeting the guy of my dreams this evening too. But I'll have to be careful so he won't notice right away how crazy I am about him. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good luck._

"That's exactly what I need." Harry said.

"What do you need?" Ron answered groggily.

"Nothing Ron, go back to sleep."

Harry was taking one last look in the mirror. The outfit he had bought a long while ago had to be used at some point. He was wearing a pair of black denim jeans, a midnight blue shirt that was tucked into his pants and some leather bracelets. The only thing that didn't look good was Harry's hair. He put some water on his hands and tried to flatten it a little but it still stuck up.

"This is as good as it's gonna get." He mused and made his way to the common room. Hermione widened her eyes at his appearance and made him spin for her. She nodded happily.

"Harry James Potter, who are you trying to impress." Harry smirked and linked arms with her as Ron took the other side.

"Oh no one." Harry said and Hermione smirked a little. As they made their way down they could see how much the Professors had put into this little party. The usual candles that hung above them were transformed into small glowing orbs on a leaf. Harry thought it made them look like they were under water looking up. The leaves swayed as if a gust of wind found its way into the Great Hall. The three sat down in the far end of the Gryffindor table and each grabbed a butterbeer.

"Neville's coming." Hermione mumbled into her drink. He looked rather nervous.

"Hey Harry, I heard about you and Ginny. I am sorry you two broke up. I never meant for that to happen. I just wanted you to know, even though Malfoy made me swear not to tell or I'll become his own personal beaters bat." Harry had at that point just taken a rather large gulp of butterbeer and he spit some of it out over the table as Neville finished.

"I thought as much." Harry said trying to hide his smile. "It's okay Neville. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Don't worry about it, sit down." Neville took a seat beside Harry and seemed happier than he had in days. Harry, Ron and Hermione talked and laughed with Neville for a while until many other Gryffindors joined in. Seamus and Dean were the first to come sit with them, then Luna, Parvati and Lavender (to Ron's annoyance.) They had been having such a good time that they didn't notice Draco Malfoy creeping up from behind.

"Hem hem." Harry and the others looked up to see Draco there. Ron's eyes narrowed but Harry put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from beating Malfoy to a pulp.

"Potter, may I have a quick word?" Harry reluctantly nodded and followed Draco to a corner away from the prying eyes. Draco took a breath to steady himself.

"I just wanted to say that I hate us not being able to talk anymore."

"Yeah, I know." Harry didn't think it was wise to bring up Ginny and the kiss in the changing room. He didn't love Ginny anymore and by the looks of it she was quick to forget him. He had seen her only moments before, making out with some Hufflepuff. Harry couldn't recall his name. He found Draco's eyes and smiled weakly.

"So, I'll see you around?" Harry nodded.

"See you around." Draco smiled at him and went to go sit by the Slytherins again.

"What did he want?" Ron asked when Harry sat down again. He looked around at all the people staring at him.

"He wanted to say sorry for the whole Ginny thing."

The rest of the night Harry had a great time with his friends. He really hoped that he and Malfoy would be okay. He had missed his company a great deal.

Harry hurried to his dormitories that night and turned on his computer.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he saw that Parchment was on as well.

_Parchment: Tonight we finally managed to spend the whole evening in the same room without a single fight. It was so great. I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time. _

_Quill: same here. It is a wonder he still doesn't know about my emotional turmoil. Why do I get all worked up when I'm around him? _

_Parchment: maybe you should try out another tactic. Figure out what you want. _

_Quill: Okay, and how am I going to do that?_

_Parchment: That is quite simple: Kiss the guy again._

"WHAT?" Harry just stared at the screen for a while.

_Quill: Are you having me on? That is really daft! _

_Parchment: That's not daft at all. The way you tried to solve it seems to get you nowhere. And afterwards you will be able to know what you want .Either the kiss leaves you all cold, and then you can forget the guy and look for another girl. Or it will be hot like the first time, and then there no longer is a 'maybe'. Then you are not only into girls, but guys as well._

Harry once again had a hard time falling asleep that night. He had made his mind up. Tomorrow he was going to find Draco and kiss him again.

**A/N: Hello all you fantastic readers. I hope you liked this chapter. A special thanks goes out to ninjadragons, Raven028 and lolligje (I changed the breakup scene for you. I reread it again and thought Harry was waaaay too mean to her... Hope you liked it.) Anyways, until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_***_

_Tell me lampshade, the truth _

_Did you cover his soul?_

_Did you protect all the horrible?_

_I shall tear you apart, so that everyone knows_

_What he's been carrying around. _

_***_

Lampshade

Chapter Six:

Harry woke up early that morning. He almost leapt down the stairs to the common room. Harry knew there wouldn't be anyone there. He decided to take a stroll down the corridors, the Great Hall would be empty anyway and there was still an hour until breakfast started. He was glad it was Sunday, he would have a chance to speak to _Parchment_ without having to watch the time. Lost in thought as he was, his legs had carried him to the corridor where he had taught DADA only 3 years prior. He walked back and forth until the door showed up. He walked in and looked around.

_Hmm... 'A place to be alone' doesn't look so bad._

Harry was surrounded by selves of books, tables of Chess and... 'couch with Malfoy'.

_Either this is just a coincidence or he is a very skilled legimens. _Harry thought as he approached the sleeping Malfoy. He must have fallen asleep there at some point last night, because he was still wearing last night's robes. Malfoys hair was in his face and his mouth vibrated a little from the gentle snoring. Harry smiled. He looked adorable. He approached him slowly.

_I might as well do it now. I might never have a shot at it again. _

Harry bit his bottom lip and lowered his head to Malfoy's, bending over him. He was inches from his mouth when he pulled back and shook Malfoy's shoulder gently.

"Malfoy, it's time to wake up." Malfoy groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Harry?" He asked and sat up. "What are you doing here?" Harry loved the way he said his name. No other person made it sound as cute as he did.

_Woah, calm down don't jump into things. _

If Harry had been in a cartoon he was sure that a bobble would have popped up at that moment with a whole lot of letters to curse his thoughts to... God knows were.

_**I know what I'm doing!**_

_Do you, now? _

"Shut up." Harry said darkly. Malfoy glanced at him.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Come on, get up Princess." Harry said and pulled him up. Malfoy snorted.

"I'm not _that_ queer Potter." Harry looked hurt.

"What happened to 'Harry'?"

"You always just call me Malfoy. And I only use 'Harry' on rare occasions." Malfoy answered.

"So, when I woke you was a rare occasion and in the kitchens and-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I use 'Harry' when I am not paying attention." Harry frowned.

"I always just call you Malfoy." Malfoy looked at him as if talking to a 5-year-old.

"And that-" He said and walked out backwards from the Room of Requirement "- is because you're a prat."

"Am not."

"Keep telling yourself that." The only answer Malfoy got was a smack on the arm.

Harry and Draco spent the next 20 minutes walking around the halls until it was time for breakfast where they split and sat at their house tables. Luckily no one was in there except some of the teachers. He welcomed the warm tea and toast. Harry and Malfoy made eye contact several times and smiled at each other, until their housemates walked in of course. Harry saw that Zabini and Malfoy was having a heated discussion until they both got up and walked out. Harry excused himself and went after them. He hid behind a suit of armour where he was able to hear them.

"All I wanted to know was why you keep that blasted muggle thing? I see you with it all the time. I thought you and I were still friends but since you got that thing we never talk anymore. What are you doing with it?" Harry peeked out from his hiding space and saw them both, Zabini towering over Malfoy. Malfoy put his hands in his pocket and shrugged.

"Chatting is all." Zabini looked a little surprised.

"Who are you chatting with?" Malfoy shrugged again.

"He is sweet though." Harry smiled. He thought about his so-called relationship with Parchment and remembered that he hadn't been upstairs to check his computer.

Harry logged on but he wasn't there. After about 15 minutes Harry heard the familiar 'pop'.

_Parchment: Hey Quill, I'm glad you're on._

_Quill: Hey Parchment. I've been waiting to talk to you again. _

_Parchment: So, did you follow my advice? _

_Quill: I nearly did but then... you know, the guy kissed me so I know that he is into me. If I kissed him just to find out whether I have some feelings for him as well... What if afterwards I realize that there is nothing there?_

_Parchment: Not to question your noble mindedness but perhaps you are just afraid, afraid that you really have feelings for another guy. _

_Quill: Well, it seems like I can't fool you. I simply cannot do it. It's hard enough for me as it is, just to write to a stranger about my feelings._

_Parchment: After learning so much about you, I would really love to know what you look like. Would you mind exchanging pictures?_

Harry scratched his head and looked out the window. This guy was a wizard, did he really want to expose himself to a total stranger? _Parchment _would immediately recognize him unless he had been living under a rock for 18 years.

_Quill: I'd rather we remain anonymous for the time being. But I'll give it some thought. _

Harry was sitting in the library for a while trying to finish his transfigurations essay when someone knocked on the shelf behind him, making his presents known. Harry gestured for Malfoy to sit.

"Is that the transfigurations test for tomorrow?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered. Malfoy pulled a bottle out from his pocket.

"Strawberry and mango juice, better than any potion. I always drink it when I'm studying. You should try it. Then perhaps you wouldn't suck at potions." Malfoy smirked and handed Harry the bottle. Their fingers touched briefly and Harry felt like time stood still for a second.

"Well, I best be getting back, I have homework as well. Good luck with the test tomorrow." Malfoy said and got up to leave.

"Er, thanks for this." Harry said and held up the bottle. Malfoy put his hands in his pockets.

"Anytime."

Harry met Malfoy the next day after transfigurations class. Draco was really impatient.

"Well, spit it out how did it go?" Harry looked at him solemnly and turned to the side so Malfoy couldn't see his face.

"Don't tell me you blew it!"

"I told you transfiguration wasn't for me." Harry tried his best to hide his smile.

"But Harry you need at least an A to become an Auror- You're having me on aren't you?" Harry turned and spread his arms wide.

"Not only did I pass I got an O."

"Oh wow, congrats!" Malfoy exclaimed and smiled. He conjured up a glass and a small phial of firewhiskey.

"We should toast to this." Harry took a glass from him and drank.

"Draco, I wanted to thank you." Malfoy was surprised to hear Harry say his first name.

"For being such a prat?" Draco smirked. Harry shook his head and snorted.

"No, for being there for me. After all we've been though I think that is really sweet of you." Draco smiled widely showing his teeth. Harry draped an arm over his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. Draco closed his eyes tight and took in the smell of Harry's hair, his broad chest against his and Harrys arms around his shoulders.

"What is happening here?" Harry and Draco let go of each other. Hermione looked at them both.

"Oh, I- err passed my transfiguration test. I got an O." Hermione squealed and hugged Harry.

"Congrats! Let's go tell Ron." Harry let himself get dragged along by Hermione and Harry glanced over his shoulder and smiled at him.

_Parchment: Hey Quill, Sorry I couldn't get back to you earlier but I was celebrating with my dream guy. We never got along as well as that. It was amazing._

_Quill: Hey Parchment, I've been celebrating as well. But honestly, I think that guy is into you. Why else would he be celebrating with you while knowing you like him? _

_Parchment: By the way, concerning the pictures, I'll just go ahead and send one of mine to you. I hope that afterwards you will come out too. I'm excited. _

Harry gulped a little and waited. He was going to see this guy for the first time. Harry smiled to himself and took a deep breath. Suddenly he could see the picture starting to load. He leaned in closer to see it more properly.

First, his green shirt.

Second, his blonde hair.

Third, his grey...

"Fuck!"

**A/N: Dum dum dum duuuuum.. hehe sorry I am really mean, I know. Until next chapter. **

**(I decided to put some of the lyrics in from the song Lampshade by Kashmir. It was what inspired me to write this story in the first place so I hope you don't mind me doing this ^_^. Hugs all) **


	7. Chapter 7

***

_Tell me lampshade_

_What is it you're trying to hide?_

_Under your stinky old corduroy_

_I shall rip and be shattered by the shrapnel of light_

_That I've been choking on always _

_***_

Lampshade

Chapter Seven:

Harry sat there for... Merlin knows how long, just looking at the screen. He couldn't believe that he had been talking to Malfoy all this time. That slimy little ferret. He had tricked him into almost kissing him again. This was all his fault. He had urged him on. He had known all along that he was in fact Quill. Harry was sure of this. It was just too coincidental not to have been planned.

Harry got up almost pushing his computer down in the process. He was fuming so much that his head was tomato red when he was on the first floor. He wandered around waiting for Draco to appear. He noticed a lump in his pocket, his cloak. He put it on and went near the kitchens. He knew Draco was going to go there at some point of the evening. Finally after about 30 minutes Draco came walking towards him humming happily. Harry threw off his cloak just as he walk passed him.

"Hey, Harry. What?" Harry just glared at him and took deep breaths.

"You really are the worst bastard ever to walk this planet!" Harry was close to tears so he started to walk away. Draco ran up behind him and turned him around.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Get away from me."

"I'll get away from you as soon as you've told me what I have done to piss you off again?"

"Do you really think I am that much of a fool?" Harry answered him angrily.

"I thought this whole Ginny thing didn't matter anymore?"

"Ginny?" Harry asked incredulously. "I heard you talking to Zabini, and then the picture. Fuck you Malfoy."

Draco just shook his head and looked really confused.

"I could easily come up with hundreds other Chat-names more suited for you than Parchment. Prick for example!" Harry screamed in Malfoy's face. He then shook his head with a hurt expression on his face.

"Wait a minute? Are you- are you Quill?" Harry felt a tear running down the side of his face.

"He no longer exists." Harry started to walk away again. Malfoy stood there for a little while until he spoke loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Then all this chatting... was about us?" Draco once again ran after Harry and pushed him into an empty broom cupboard so they wouldn't get noticed. Harry tried to get out but Draco stopped him.

"Wait a minute."

"Let-me-go!" Harry said rather loudly. Draco pulled out his wand and put a silencing charm on the small cupboard.

"I had no idea that you were Quill!" Draco said and Harry glared at him.

"You went on my laptop. How else would you know!"

"You're such an idiot. I know that you have a problem telling me of all people about you're coming-out issues."

"I don't have coming-out issue." Harry replied harshly.

"You are only in such a state because it is such a big problem for you that you are into guys." Draco answered with as much volume as Harry.

"I'm not gay, understand." Harry said and pushed Draco away, the proximity was too much for him. He was afraid of what he might do.

"What would you call it then? In the last week you've been all about. 'Why can't I get this kiss out of my head?'" Draco yelled at him.

Harry looked at him. He was breathing even harder now. He swallowed deeply and grabbed Draco's face. He looked at him for a moment then his eyes trailed down to his lips. Harry pulled him closer and his lips crashed onto Draco's. He kissed him even harder and pushed him back against the small cupboards side. Draco's hands found his neck and Harry opened his mouth wide and licked at Draco's bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. Draco willingly obliged and Harry moaned into his mouth as their tongues met. He had never been kissed by anyone like that before. It was full of passion and a longing Harry had carried around for too long. Draco whimpered slightly as Harry bit his lip but it only made Harry want to kiss him even more. Draco didn't know why he did it but he pulled away. He didn't want this to become 'one-time thing'. He needed to talk to him.

"Harry-" But Harry leaned in again to kiss him. Draco gave him a chaste kiss and stepped back, looking Harry in the eye.

"Harry, are you sure you want this?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but Draco interrupted him.

"I don't want you to jump into things. I need you to be sure." Draco stroked his cheek a little and with all his will power pushed the cupboard door open and walked out. Harry stood in the cupboard alone. He closed his eyes and sighed. Draco was right it wouldn't be fair to just start this and then figure out he didn't really want it. He would go to bed and sleep on it, presumably dreaming about Draco.

Harry woke up the next morning. He had done something last night that would forever change his life. He had kissed Draco. And Draco had kissed him back. He rubbed his eyes and got up slowly feeling a little dizzy.

_**I know I like Draco but... does that make me gay? I haven't really been able to get turned on by a girl... actually the last couple of times Ginny and I had sex, it was never her... it was always something else. But again Draco is a former Death Eater...**_

_He isn't anymore... His father is in prison and Voldemort is gone... who is going to come between you._

_**Ron...**_ Harry thought. How was he going to break this news to Ron?

_Do you have to?_

_**Err... yes?! **_Harry shook his head violently...

_**I am not having a conversation with my consciousness! **_

Harry needed to break things to Ron step by step. He wasn't even sure where he stood with Draco. Were they still just friends or something... more?

Ron had just got up when Harry was ready to go down to breakfast. Harry told Ron that he would just go in front and meet him there. Hermione was drinking a cup of tea when he arrived. He sat down opposite her with a great view of the Slytherin table, though his favourite Slytherin was not there yet. Hermione smiled at him and handed him the milk. She was smiling at him in the most peculiar way. He was not used to seeing a mischievous Hermione. He eyed her curiously.

"Do I have something on my face 'Mione?" She smirked even wider making Harry move a little on the bench. She leaned in closer to him.

"Where were you last night?" Harry put on his most innocent face and drank his tea.

"What do you mean, I was in bed." Hermione shook her head.

"No you weren't. Where were you Harry?" Harry let his mug drop.

"How do you know where I was?" Hermione raised a hand as a scout.

"I swear I am up to no good." Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened in horror.

"You didn't!" Hermione sat back.

"Spending 8 years with you and Ron does bad things to you. You hadn't come back last night so I snuck up to you room and found the map... Harry what is going on between you and Malfoy?" At that moment Harry's eyes found the doors as Draco walked in. Harry smiled at him not even noticing Hermione's expression. Draco nodded his head and smiled back at him. Harry turned his attention towards a waiting Hermione.

"We agreed that it was time for a truce between us." Harry could tell that Hermione was not satisfied with that answer at all.

"A truce?" She stated.

"Yeah."

"And you are sure it is not more than that? I saw you two hugging the other day Harry. That looked like more than a truce to me." Harry shrugged and Hermione left it at that as Ron walked through the door with Ginny. Harry waved at her and she waved back when she went to sit with the Hufflepuffs. Harry noticed the guy from the party that Ginny had been snogging. He was looking in Harry's direction as if he had done him a great personal wrong by waving at his ex girlfriend. Harry made room for Ron when he came to sit, never taking his eyes off the Hufflepuff.

"Who is he?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Who?" Ron asked as he stuffed his mouth with eggs. Hermione scowled at her boyfriend.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald. I think his name is Jonathan Mink. He is in the same year as Ginny." Harry noticed the two of them starting to argue and Harry had a feeling that things was going to heat up soon. Harry leaned close to Ron and Hermione.

"I bet you the stupid Hufflepuff is going to _find _out what is going on between me and Ginny."

"Is something going on between you?" Ron asked a little confused.

"No, of course not, but Mink thinks so, look at his jaw tensing and the way he is clutching the table. Wait for it... in 3...2..."

"POTTER." Harry gave Ron and Hermione an 'I told you so' face and stood up slowly.

"Yes?" Harry asked trying to look innocent but failed miserably. Mink had his hand in his pocket and Harry was just about to draw his wand when-

"Protego." Harry looked around for the source of the protective charm. Draco walk towards him fast and was at Harry side quickly.

"If you want to do anything to Harry, you have to get through me first."

A/N: Hello all you wonderful people ^_ ^ hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a little task for you lovely reviewers: I have two potential story lines formed... one is the Angry!Harry Lovesick!Malfoy the other is adorable-but-must-keep-secret Harry/Draco relationship. Which would you prefer? The first option (my personal favourite :P) might take a few more chapters to write... you decide! The more reviews I get, the better (hehehe) and PS. I couldn't help adding a little AVPM thingy in here ^_^ dunno if you noticed.

Okay I'll stop the rambling now.

-Mofluffy.


	8. Chapter 8

***

_There's a dog barking close within the range of my ear_

_Sounds like he wants to escape the chain_

_He would probably bite me to death if he could_

_But the chain let's me spit in his face_

_***_

Lampshade

Chapter Eight:

Harry glanced at Draco, pulling his wand out at last. Ron, wearing the expression of someone who had just been hit with a rough bludger, went to stand beside Harry as well. Harry only noticed how many had actually gotten beside him, when Ginny made her way over, on the other side of the protective spell to stand behind her brother. Mink gaped at her and finally lowered his wand. He then ran out the Great Hall. Harry almost jumped hearing Ron's voice.

"Any of you have a problem with Harry?" He asked Mink's housemates but they all sat down again and finished eating. Harry mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Ginny who just shrugged and sat down at the Gryffindor table again. Harry felt Ron move pass him.

"You can go back to your own table now Malfoy." Ron said and waited for him to leave. Draco didn't look at Harry, he simply bowed his head a little at Ron and walked away. Ron seemed really surprised at this. Harry had expected the next part.

"What the hell was that? Why did he defend you? And why did he call you Harry?"

"Ron, please stop this childish nonsense. School unity is exactly what we need at a time like this. All over the country people are rebuilding their lives again after the war. If I remember correctly, as I usually do, Malfoy never did anything to hurt us during the war. Mrs. Malfoy even saved Harry's life, remember? So sit down and eat your breakfast and stop being such a hot head. We all remember the last time that happened." Ron flinched a little at what Hermione said. Especially the last part. Both Harry and Ron knew she was referring to the time were Ron left them during the war and that made Ron shut up. He looked solemn throughout breakfast but Harry knew he'd come around. He always did. Harry was just wondering if Ron would ever forgive him for kissing the Slytherin.

As they made their way towards potions, Harry couldn't help thinking of Draco, or course Harry had been thinking about Draco for about a week now.

This was different though. He wondered why he had been so bold to get up and actually protect him in front of the whole school. Harry didn't have time to think of anything else, they had arrived at the potions class room. Ron and Hermione took their usual spots beside each other and everyone else was paired up... except Draco of course. Harry shrugged at Ron and Hermione's worried glances and sat next to Draco. Harry was a little put off that Draco seemingly didn't notice him sitting down. Harry was about to doze off listening to Shephard's voice when he felt Draco nudge him with his elbow. Harry looked at him and then down at the piece of parchment shoved under his nose.

_Sorry if I was too protective of you today, Quill._

Harry snorted and Draco had this ridiculous loop-sided grin on his face. Harry scribbled something on the paper as well.

_You were a little obvious, Parchment. _

Draco simply raised his eyebrows, dipped his quill in the ink and wrote beneath.

_Obvious? Well, No one except me of course knows that you are into guys. No need to worry. I certainly won't tell anyone. _

Harry could tell that Draco was upset. Harry remembered that Draco had given him the choice to decide whether or not their relationship was going to go any further than a kiss. Harry had no idea if this thing between himself and Draco was a good thing, but some things Harry was aware of.

He knew that Draco would protect him and Harry knew that he would protect Draco if he was ever in trouble.

He knew that he hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Harry knew that Draco would make him happy.

He knew that he wanted to kiss Draco again.

He knew that if he couldn't see Draco every day for the rest of his life, he would be miserable.

Harry carefully placed a hand on Draco's thigh and squeezed it. Draco turned to him and took Harry's hand in his under the table. Draco turned it over and traced his fingers down Harry's wrist and up again. Harry moaned a little at the intimate touch. He felt Draco's eyes on him and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning even louder.

Luckily for Harry, the class was over and they all made their way out. Harry walked with Hermione and Ron most of the way glancing over his shoulder at Draco. Draco nodded his head towards an empty corridor and made his way down.

"Oh shit! I forgot something in the classroom, I'll catch up to you later." Harry lied and went back.

"Harry, you have everything with you." Hermione said and eyed him as he made his way back. Harry kept glancing back over his shoulder and when Hermione and Ron turned a corner, Harry set off and ran down the way Draco did. He couldn't see him anywhere. He stopped and wondered where he was when someone pulled him into an empty classroom. Draco was apparently waiting for Harry to say something. This time Harry felt he had said all there was to say. He went to Draco slowly and placed his hands on either side of his face, leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. Draco's lips moved beneath his and Harry couldn't help smiling into the kiss before he broke it making Draco groan. Harry ran his hands through Draco's white hair and admired his face.

"We have to be careful, I want to wait a little before I tell Ron." Draco frowned though his lips were twitching into a smile.

"What are you saying exactly?" Harry pulled him so close that their noses touched for a brief moment. He searched Draco's eyes.

"What do you think?" Harry said and smiled. Draco laughed and kissed Harry more passionately. Harry ran his tongue along Draco's lips and he responded eagerly. Harry giggled against Draco's lips making Draco stop.

"What?" Draco asked a little amused. Harry leaned his head on Draco shoulder and hugged him close.

"I just never would have believed the two of us together like this. It's just strange-" Harry felt Draco tense in his arms and Harry continued. "- and amazing at the same time. I haven't been this happy in a long time Draco."

"Neither have I." Draco said and released Harry. He fixed Harry's glasses so they were straight and beckoned for him to follow. The two made their way out and decided to split before entering the Great Hall for lunch. Harry went in first. Hermione was looking at him when he sat down.

"Where were you Harry?" She said so Ron couldn't hear them. Harry didn't really know how to tell her. Did he really want to tell her about it already? He wasn't really sure. Hermione knew something was going on. Harry tried not to look up when he heard the doors to the Great Hall creak open. Hermione did look up however. She frowned at Harry and whispered in his ear.

"I know there is something going on between you and Draco, Harry. Don't interrupt!" She hissed as Harry started to open his mouth. "School unity is what I am hoping for... I just want you to be careful around Malfoy. I know, I know... I gave a speech to Ron about it earlier but that doesn't mean I am not worried." Hermione said and Harry took her hand on the table and squeezed it.

"What's up with you two?" Ron asked his with his mouth full. That earned him a smack on the shoulder from Hermione. Harry knew he had to tell them eventually but right now he was more than happy with his secret crush.


	9. Chapter 9

***

_Like the dog has a chain clinging tight to its neck_

_This man is tied__ to his __secrecy _

_I would like to have killed him off in this last verse_

_But instead I removed his lampshade_

***

Lampshade

Chapter Nine:

Harry was more than happy waking up on a beautiful Saturday. He jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, dried his hair with a simple drying charm and...

_Is my hair always this unruly? _

Harry ran his fingers through his hair only to make it stand up even more. He decided to use some of Seamus' hair gel. He took a small amount and rubbed it between his fingers and through his hair. When he was done he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_He won't be seeing this coming_

His bangs were flattened and it made his hair look a little longer. He noticed that Dean had several bottles of cologne on his side of the sink. He grabbed a bottle and smelled it. The first one was so strong that he started coughing. The second one was a little bit better but not really his style. He rummaged through a draw and found a bottle with a peculiar note attached to it.

"_Only for special occasions." _and on the back there was another small note clearly written by Seamus.

"_Beware of gay guys." _Harry laughed out loud and smelled it. It had a sweet yet manly smell to it and Harry dabbed on a small amount. Harry went to his closet and found the perfect outfit for the day. He chose to wear a black button-up shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and-

"Kreacher!" Harry said and heard a small pop beside him. His house elf bowed low and his filthy pillow case almost fell off his small shoulders. Harry smiled at him.

"I need you to get me a pair of black shoes, thank you." He added and Kreacher bowed again.

"I will be right back Mr. Potter." Within 20 seconds the elf was back carrying a pair of expensive looking black shoes. Harry took them from him and put them on.

"Thank you Kreacher, that was very kind of you."

"Why are you up already mate?" Ron groaned from his bed.

"Couldn't sleep. I'll wait for you in the common room." Harry made his way down and of course Hermione was already there, sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. She looked up as Harry sat down next to her. She smiled widely and leaned back to getter a better look.

"Wow, you look good today and you smell nice too." Harry grinned at her.

"Thank you Hermione."

"I am so used to you and Ron smelling like you just ran 10 miles." She made a disgusted face and laughed when he pinched her belly.

"We do not smell like that." Ron said as he came down the stairs and the others followed him out the portrait hole.

"No we don't, though I can't really speak for you Ron." Ron gave him an 'Oh no, you didn't look' and started chasing Harry. Harry hid behind Hermione who just pushed him away. Their chase ended when they reached the Great Hall and sat down. Ron was eyeing Harry curiously but didn't say anything. Draco was already there and Harry tried his best not to keep staring at him. Harry finished quickly and to his disappointment so did Hermione and Ron, Ron was still chewing on a sandwich when they went out the great hall but it was an improvement.

"Why are you dressed up so nicely today?" Ron asked as they walked down the corridor. Harry just shrugged but Hermione cut in as well.

"Yeah I was wondering that too, though I think this is too buttoned up Harry." She turned to try and open the top button on his shirt when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Potter." Harry looked up to see Draco walking towards them. He didn't say it in a nasty way which Harry could see alarmed Hermione a little. Draco stepped closer to them.

"Let me help you with that Granger." He said and Hermione quickly removed her hands from Harry's shirt. The next thing happened so fast that it took Harry a moment to figure out what Draco had done. Draco rubbed his hands together, licked his thumb and swiftly moved it over Harry's shirt making the top two buttons pop open without damaging the shirt. Draco had a very content look on his face as he made his way pass the trio patting Harry on the shoulder as he went.

"No need to thank me, I've done that quite a few times." Draco said and smirked at the group.

"See you later Harry." Draco put his hands in his pockets and started humming as he turned the corner. Harry was trying to hold back a laugh as he looked at Ron and Hermione's faces.

"We're on a truce, remember." Harry said and walked in front of them. "-and he is not that bad." He added as Ron kept glaring at him all the way back at the common room.

Harry hadn't talk that much to Ron and Hermione since they left to search for Horcruxes. He had forgotten how he enjoyed their company. The sat in the common room talking until lunch time and Harry nearly forgot about Draco. He hurried up to his dormitory and found the Marauders map. Draco was walking towards the Gryffindor common room. He jumped down the stairs and received confused glances from Ron and Hermione.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Err... I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"Don't be late though, lunch will start in 20 minutes and I don't want to be late." Harry opened up the portrait hole and jumped out. Draco was already walking towards him.

"Hey Jamie." Draco greeted him. Harry frowned at him.

"Hey, err.. Drake?" Draco laughed and gestured for Harry to follow him away from the hole, so no one would notice them. Draco gave him a chaste kiss and Harry smiled at him.

"What's with the nick name Draco?" Draco wiggled his eye brows at him making Harry snort a little.

"I just thought it sounded cute, Jamie." He added and kissed him again.

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked and Draco pouted. Harry smiled into the kiss but Draco pulled away.

"I actually had a message for you and the other Gryffindorks."

"Hey!" Harry said and smacked him playfully on the arm. Draco smiled and dragged him towards the portrait hole again. Harry was a little unsure what the others would say when Draco would walk in but apparently Draco didn't care because he was waiting for Harry to say the password.

"Godric" Harry told the portrait and she let the door swing open. Draco shook his head before he went inside.

"So obvious." Harry pushed him inside making Draco stumble into the common room. All of Harry's fellow classmates stood up with their wands raised at Draco and Harry quickly put his hands up to make them drop their wands. Draco put his most innocent face on and started to speak.

"Sorry for the interruption but I have a message for you. We, meaning the Slytherins would like you all to join us in a game of friendly Truth or Dare tonight. Of course you guys can choose the common room to do this in. My friend Harry here-" He grabbed Harry around the neck and pulled him closer. The back of his neck felt warm at the touch. Harry tried his best to keep a composed face as Draco continued, "- agreed so I hope that you will too." Harry didn't remember that he agreed to anything but shut up nonetheless. It could turn out to be fun though, spending a night with the Slytherins.

"Harry will let me know what you decided, see you at lunch."

Draco let go of Harry's neck and patted him on the arm before leaving the common room. It was certainly going to be an eventful night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than expected. Enjoy! (Slight smut in this chapter.)

Lampshade

Chapter Ten:

"So? What do you guys think?" Harry asked his fellow Gryffindors. No one answered. They all just looked at him like he was insane. Harry sighed at their lack of confidence in him.

"I think it sounds like fun." Seamus said with a huge smile on his face. He looked at Dean beckoning for him to agree.

"Yeah me too." Dean said, though he didn't look as excited as Seamus. Harry looked at his best friends and they both nodded at him, though a little reluctantly. They all realized it was time for lunch and made their way down. Harry spotted Draco at the very moment he stepped inside. Harry waved him over.

"I'm just going to tell him that we are in on it and that it will be held in the Gryffindor common room." He explained to Ron and Hermione. Harry and Draco walked out together, they didn't really look at each other but they were both thinking the same thing. As they walked by the same empty broom cupboard they had been standing in only days before, they both jumped inside. Harry crashed his lips onto Draco's and Draco responded with a loud groan. Harry muttered a silencing charm and continued kissing the boy in front of him. Harry eagerly tugged at his shirt pulling it over Draco's head at last. He admired the pale chest in front of him and kissed all his way down to the hem of his pants. Draco's hand was in his hair and he yanked Harry's face upward to meet his.

"Do you really want to do this Harry and in a broom cupboard at that?" Draco asked him, a little out of breath. Harry smirked at him and kissed his stomach.

"No, I just want a little taste." Harry said and his eyes were shining with lust. Harry opened Draco's pants and pulled them down quickly. Harry looked at Draco's manhood in front of him and took him into his mouth slowly. Draco slammed his hands at the sides of the cupboard and his knees buckled a little. He looked down at Harry and then his eyes rolled back.

"Oh God, Harry." Harry moved fasted and it didn't take Draco long before he came into his mouth. Harry got up and kissed Draco's neck.

"If I'd known you were this good, I would have tried to get with you years ago." Draco said and Harry laughed against his neck. Harry grabbed a mint from his pocket and sucked on it. Draco pulled Harry towards him and kissed him passionately. Harry felt himself getting slammed into the cupboard walls. Draco was on his knees in seconds and so were Harry's pants. Harry yelped in surprise as Draco's mouth closed around his penis. Harry hadn't felt anything like it. Ginny had refused to go down on him even though he had done it countless times on her. This was a totally new experience for him.

"Draco, look at me." Harry pleaded. At that moment Draco circled his tongue around Harry's head and that did it.

He exhaled deeply as Draco stood up. Harry kissed him deeply. He didn't care that Draco tasted like him. Draco kissed him back but pulled away slowly. Draco was smiling at him and ran his hand through Harry's dark hair. Draco was looking at him in a way he never had before.

Harry tilted his head a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I-" Draco said, but they were interrupted when someone tried to get inside the cupboard. Harry and Draco looked at each other with their eyes wide in horror.

"Is someone in there?" Hermione asked.

"Come on 'Mione, let's find another place." Harry looked at Draco and signalled for him to be quiet. Harry jumped out of the closet (Sorry I couldn't help myself ^_^) and stood up against the door.

"Harry? What were you doing in there?"

"I- err-" Hermione's eyes widened.

"You were in there with someone weren't you?" Ron look outraged.

"What? Were you in there doing what I think you were doing?" Ron asked him. Harry shrugged.

"That depends on what you think I was doing." Hermione smacked his arm.

"Harry! Who is it?" She tried to sneak behind him to look inside but Harry leaned further back against the door.

"It is still kind of a secret." Harry said and Hermione nodded. She dragged Ron along with her and as soon as the two turned around the corner Harry opened the cupboard to let Draco out.

"By the way, the Truth or Dare is going to be in our common room, tonight at seven." Harry kissed Draco and ran off to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

Draco sighed and turned to go to his room to get ready.

XOXOXOX

Harry still smelled like Draco and thought it best to take a shower. He could still feel Draco's hands and mouth on him and it soothed him down. He was a little worried about tonight. Who was going to come from the Slytherin house? Harry took a deep breath and stepped out.

He decided to wear a pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeved V-neck shirt and some white sneakers. He ran a hand through his hair and went down to Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione looked nice as well. Ron was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Hermione was wearing a deep purple dress and her hair was put up in an elegant bun. Harry sat down and started tapping his fingers on the table.

"When are they going to be here? What is the time Ron?" Ron glanced at his wrist watch.

"it's 6.54. They are going to be here soon." Seamus and Dean descended the stairs and grabbed a pillow to sit on. Harry was surprised to see Ginny walk down the stairs as well and sat down beside Seamus.

Harry jumped up when there was a knock on the door. Blaise was the first to walk in, then Nott and a Slytherin girl Harry didn't know. Then Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Draco walked in looking better than ever. His hair was a combed more nicely than Harry had seen in a while, though the last time he was with Draco was in an empty broom cupboard, only hours before doing stuff that didn't require combed hair. He was wearing an emerald green shirt and (to Harry's pleasure) tight pants. Harry smirked to himself as Draco walked closer, 'accidentally' brushing his hand against Harry's.

The Gryffindors didn't seem as happy with the arrival of several house enemies but Harry tried to calm them down by smiling at the group.

"You came, great! Sit down and make yourself comfortable. Do you guys want anything to drink?" The others sat down and Draco went to Harry's side.

"Yeah. Should we go get some?"

"No need, it will be taken care of in a matter of minutes. Kreacher!" Harry called and Kreacher popped up next to the Slytherin girl, making her squeal in surprise. Harry chuckled and smiled at the girl.

"Sorry, he does that sometimes. Kreacher would you mind getting us some Firewhiskey, Butterbeer and, err-"

"-snacks?" Ron cut in and Kreacher disappeared again. When he came back moments later the Gryffindors and Slytherins sat down on the couch, armchairs and pillows on the floor. The Slytherin girl Harry didn't know, spoke for the first time as she admired the common room.

"I never imagined it could be so warm and cosy in here." She said to no one in particular. Harry and Draco were the only ones standing up. All the others had already gotten their drinks and Harry was waiting for them all to sit down so he could have a quick word with Draco.

"Who is she?" Harry asked Draco.

"That over there is Sandra Parkinson, Pansy's sister and Blaises' girlfriend." Harry nodded and stole a glance at Draco.

"You look nice." Draco smiled at him and leaned over making it look like he was handing Harry a glass.

"All for you, babe." Harry's cheeks flushed and Hermione frowned at him when he took a seat beside her and Draco the one beside Sandra on the other side.

"Should we get started?" Dean asked and rubbed his hands together. Harry thought it made him look like an insane muggle scientist.

"Sure." Nott said and sat up a little straighter.

"Okay first the rules." Nott said in a stern voice worthy of McGonagall. "If you choose 'Truth', you will have to answer, funnily enough, truthfully. I have brought Veritaserum in case we need it-" Hermione's eyes widened.

"You can't do that! It is not legal to use Veritaserum unless-" but Nott interrupted her.

"Calm down Granger, it won't come to that. Let me finish with the rules please." Hermione closed her mouth and shut up.

"Second, if you choose 'Dare' you will perform the dare that has been given to you, unless it is something crazy like jumping out the window or kiss a Weasley."

"Hey!" Both Ron and Ginny exclaimed but Nott just laughed and held his hand up.

"Sorry, just kidding. So are we clear on the rules?" He said and looked around the room. All nodded though Ron was still glaring at Nott.

"Who wants to go first?" Seamus asked.

"I'll go first. Truth." Blaise said and the Slytherins all clapped at his bravery and he received a pat on the shoulder from Dean.

"Ok then I'll ask, since I am sitting next to you and then we take turns. Okay?" Dean said and thought a little about what he was going to ask the Slytherin.

"Who is your all-time favourite Professor?" Everyone started yelling at the same time.

"Come on! What an inane question is that?" Nott protested, clearly hoping for something juicy.

"Hey, HEY! Dean asked the question now let him answer. There are no such things as stupid questions, only stupid answers, Nott." Hermione said and Nott rolled his eyes at her.

"Blaise?" Draco said.

"McGonagall." He answered and all the Slytherins barked and whistled at him.

"Okay! Who wants' to go next?" Blaise asked and Harry was surprised to see Ginny's hand shoot up.

"Okay, Truth or dare?" Blaise said and wiggled his eyebrows at her as a challenge. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him.

"Dare." She said confidently and Seamus clapped her on the shoulder.

"Okay, Weasley. I dare you to run upstairs to your dormitory and scream 'I love Slytherin men'" Ginny got up and shook her head at him.

"This is too easy." She ran up the stairs, slammed the door open and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I LOVE SLYTHERIN MEN." Then she closed the door and came down again. She bowed a little as all the Gryffindors clapped at her.

"Okay my turn. Hermione, truth or dare?"

"I didn't say I wanted to go next."

"Come on Hermione, play along." Ginny pleaded and Hermione sighed.

"Fine. Truth then."

"Best kiss you ever had?" Once again there were roars of 'too easy' and 'that's not fair, we already know the answer.'

"Ronald." Hermione said as they all knew she would. Ron kissed her cheek lovingly and Hermione sought out her victim.

"Malfoy, truth or dare?" Draco thought about it for a moment before he answered.

"Truth."

"Ok, worst rejection of your life?" Draco didn't have to think long before he answered. Harry gulped a little, expecting the worst.

"I would have to say 8 years ago when Harry decided to be friends with you guys and not me." Draco said and smiled sadly at Harry. Harry hadn't expected it. He never knew that it had meant that much to Draco.

"Sorry, Draco." Harry said and Draco shrugged.

"It's fine, we get along now though, don't we?" He added and smiled at Harry.

"Okay, next victim. Theo, truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Dare." Theo said and smirked at the Gyffindors as if he had just beaten a cave troll.

" I dare you to kiss one of the girls in this room." Draco smirked and laughed as Nott groaned.

"A girl? I can't kiss a boy?" Draco smirked at him.

"Nope."

Theo looked around as if to check who was safest to kiss. He leaned over the table towards Ginny, since the other two girls in the room had boyfriends. Ginny sighed and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He sat back and his eyes met Harry's

_Here we go..._

"Potter, truth or dare?" Harry squinted his eyes a little and made a scared face. Seamus and Ron laughed.

"Truth." Harry said and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Okay, Potter... Steamiest sexual experience you ever had?" Harry noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Ginny smirked.

_Oh like you are the only one I have ever been with!_

Harry smirked at Nott and avoided Draco's eyes on him.

"Well, I won't go into details but it was in the broom cupboard this afternoon." Ginny's smile faded and the others were staring at him. Nott, Blaise, Seamus and Dean started whistling and whooping at him.

"Who was it?" Nott asked leaning closer to Harry. Harry shook his head.

"My turn. Okay Sandra. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Err.. run around the room?" Harry tried, he didn't really know what to make her do.

"You guys are so boring!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Ok fine, you want some action? Sandra I dare you to give Seamus a lap dance." The others laughed and Sandra looked at her boyfriend. Blaise nodded for her to go ahead. She stood up and started dancing in front of Seamus. He was looking at the Slytherin girl admiringly. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Seamus was obviously getting a little aroused and that was when Sandra decided to stop and sit down, leaving Seamus breathless. Sandra glared at Harry and turned to Draco.

"Draco, truth or dare? And you can't pick the same thing twice." She said and smirked at him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, dare then."

"I dare you to kiss Harry Potter on the mouth, for a full minute AND it has to be sexy. If it is not sexy you WILL have to do it again."

"Hey you can't just make Harry kiss a guy!" Ron exclaimed looking at the others in horror.

"He made me give Finnegan a lap dance in front of my boyfriend and I did it. He has to do whatever I say now."

"Okay FINE!" Harry yelled took a deep breath. Harry and Draco moved so they were sitting next to each other. Harry glanced at Sandra and Ginny that were now sitting next to each other.

"I bet Harry can't do it." Ginny said and smirked at him.

"I second that." He heard Ron say.

_Oh really?_

"Are you ready, on one... two... three!" Sandra pressed her watch to start the timing.

Draco moved closer until their lips touched. He ran his tongue over Harry's lips and Harry opened his mouth to let him in. Draco grabbed his face with both of his hands and kissed him even deeper. Harry sat up on his knees taking Draco with him. He hugged him closer and made a hand run through his hair making Draco groan. Their lips moved even faster now making Harry a little dizzy until-

"Stop! Times up." Sandra yelled and Harry let Draco go a little reluctantly. They sat down again looking at the ground.

"I think that was sexy enough for me." Sandra winked at them.

"Yeah me too." Nott said, slightly out of breath. Harry got up and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Okay, I need some more to drink if that is what we are going to do for the rest of the evening. It is not even nine yet." Harry said with a laugh. That seemed to make the whole party relax. Hermione and Ron grinned at him.

_If this is just the beginning, then I am afraid to know what will happen after three bottles of firewhiskey. _

Harry thought as he sat down again.

A/N: Okay you guys, this is part one of the 'Truth or Dare' chapters. There will be one more. I am sorry about the "sex scene" with Harry and Draco, but it was my first M/M "sex scene." I hoped it turned out ok. Well, until next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Lampshade

Chapter Eleven: Truth or Dare: Part II

"Oh God, what happened last night?" Harry said out loud as he sat up in bed. He looked at his wristwatch and it was already 10:12 in the morning. He remembered the Truth or Dare game. He remembered that he had kissed Draco in front of a room full of people. He remembered that Draco had-

"Oh Merlin!" Harry turned over in bed and rubbed his eyes, hard.

XOXOXOX

Twelve hours earlier:

Harry grabbed a few bottles and put them on the table.

"Accio glasses." Draco said and several glasses flew towards them.

"Let's take a small break so people can go to the bathroom and stuff." Harry said, he had to have a little time to figure out what he was going to say to Ron and Hermione. They probably had a lot of questions. He walked upstairs to the dormitories to get away for a while and he wasn't surprised when Ron and Hermione followed him.

"I am sorry you had to go through that Harry." Ron said and looked disgusted. Harry tried to seem indifferent.

"Nah, it was okay. If I didn't do it 'sexy' enough the first time, I would have had to do it again. It's fine." He assured them. Hermione gave him a weak smile and they all went downstairs again.

"Okay, We need some more of that." Nott said nodding his head at Draco and Harry. Harry grabbed a glass and drowned it in one. He shook his head a little at the strong liquor making its way down his throat. Someone patted his back a little when Harry coughed. He looked up to see Draco sitting next to him. Draco made sure no one was looking when he whispered in his ear.

"I hope it is okay I sit here." Harry laughed a little and shook his head in disbelief.

"People might find out about us." Harry said getting a little nervous. Hermione was frowning at Harry and Draco's sudden closeness. Harry glared at her long enough for her to look him in the eye. Harry shook his head in a I'll-tell-you-later kind of way, she seemingly settled with that promise and went to sit with Ron. Nott clapped his hands together to get them all to sit down again.

"Ok should we take another round of this little game?" He said and smirked at the Slytherin and Gryffindor sitting next to each other.

"I'll go first. Thomas, truth or dare?" Dean winked at Seamus.

"Truth." He was apparently not letting the Slytherin get the satisfaction of an embarrassing dare just yet. Nott rolled his eyes a little disappointed by the Gryffindors.

"Aren't you Gryffindors supposed to be brave, Thomas."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at himself and Draco. Nott put his hands up in defence.

"Okay, except Potter." Harry nodded in agreement. Dean grabbed a drink from Seamus' hand and took a large sip.

"I am going to wait until I am a little less sober then, perhaps, I'll give you the satisfaction of embarrassing me in front of a group of people."

"Fine! Ok. Have you ever done what Potter just did? Kissing a boy, I mean?" Dean's face suddenly flushed and he started biting his lip.

"Yes." If Ron had been outraged by Harry's kiss with Draco, he looked like he had just seen the decapitation of Nearly Headless Nick, back in the day.

"WHAT? You actually kissed a guy willingly? Who was it?" Dean got up and Harry sat back at the death glare he was giving Ron.

"What is so wrong about being bisexual Ronald? I don't have to answer to you!" Dean said. Harry had never heard the boy raise his voice like that before. Harry felt Draco's hand on his back. Harry gave him a sad smile and let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Harry concentrated once again on his best friend and roommate. Ron was opening and closing his mouth at Dean, like a fish out of water.

"I-Well- I just-"

"You know what never mind, I don't want to play this anymore." Dean said and started to leave but Ron stepped out in front of him holding out his hand to stop him. Hermione was about to cut in when Ron started speaking.

"I'm sorry Dean, I was just a little surprised is all." Ron said and gave Dean a sad smile.

"Yeah well, neither of you Gryffindor's should be so eager to cast judgement on homosexuals." Nott smirked at them.

"There have always been rumours about your precious Dumbledore getting it on with Grindelwald when they were younger."

"Come off it Nott. Don't say stuff like that." Harry protested. He was getting more and more annoyed with Nott. Harry was surprised when Hermione agreed.

"I have actually heard that too, Harry." She said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Dumbledore? I don't think so." Hermione chuckled.

"Harry, have you ever seen him with a woman in all the time you've known him?" When Harry thought about it he hadn't actually seen him with a woman and Dumbledore had never spoken of past relationships. Harry shook his head, more to himself than any of the other people in the room. No, He wasn't going to think about it now. He had found out a lot of things last year that he wished he hadn't about his late headmaster.

"Just- leave it ok. Let's get back to the game instead." The others agreed silently.

"Who's next?" Draco asked. Harry got chills all over his body just hearing his voice. This had to stop eventually but right now he was damning himself to hell, that Draco's affect on him was so obvious.

XOXOXOX

The game was still on an hour later and they were all getting drunk as the time went on. Draco got up and went to the bathroom and Harry saw an opportunity to be alone with him for at least five minutes. Ron, Hermione and Seamus were laughing at a stupid joke. Blaise, Parkinson and Ginny were writing on a piece of parchment, probably coming up with even more outrageous questions and dares. Nott and Dean were sitting very close and Harry would be surprised if they hadn't kissed before the night was over. Harry waited outside the bathroom for Draco to finish. Draco stepped out a moment later and was surprised when he found a smirking Harry leaning up against the door frame.

"Ah, Jamie. Miss me already?" Draco said with a fake pout on his face. Harry grinned and checked to see if anyone was coming. He leaned in and kissed him. Harry pulled away again but Draco was not having it. He dragged Harry into the bathroom and slammed him up against the sink. Harry knocked over a shampoo bottle and it landed on the floor with a loud thud. Draco grinned against Harry's mouth and they both started laughing uncontrollably. Harry didn't know if it was the alcohol but he just couldn't stop laughing. Draco draped an arm over his shoulder and they both made their way downstairs. The boys were still laughing hysterically when they walked towards the group making them all look up. Harry tripped and fell to the floor taking Draco with him in the fall. Draco was now lying with his head in Harry's lap laughing so hard that it was difficult for him to breath. Whilst all this happened the others had been watching the two of them. Draco sat up when he noticed the others watching them. The boys were still chuckling as Nott, once again asked a question.

"Potter, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harry snorted, trying to stop laughing.

"I dare you, to wear this for at least 6 hours tomorrow." Nott then pulled out a costume from behind his back. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Nott had pulled out a shining, sparkling purple jumpsuit that looked like it was in fashion in the 70's. Harry had never seen anything so ridiculous in his life.

"I am not wearing that!" Harry said with a snort.

"It's either this or something even more embarrassing." Nott said his voice full of glee. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Fine!" He said and yanked the ridiculous costume out of Nott's hands.

"My turn." Harry exclaimed before anyone else cut in.

"Nott, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Harry glared at him.

"Coward. Okay then, have you had sex with anyone in this room." Harry was surprised to see Nott actually looking smug.

"Yes, Draco." He said and shrugged, as though it was the most obvious question ever. Harry felt anger rise in his chest. He felt Draco looking at him but he didn't dare meeting his beautiful grey eyes. Harry was grateful when Hermione spoke.

"Okay, should we move on." She had probably noticed his uncomfortable position.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

Harry was pleased to hear his best friend use Draco's first name. He then remembered that he was hurt that his so-called 'lover' had been with Nott and he sighed heavily. This did not go unnoticed, both Hermione and Draco was now glancing at him then at each other. Hermione nodded for Draco to go on but Harry couldn't help thinking that there was something else in that nod. Something neither he nor the others in the room could understand, except Hermione and Draco.

"Truth." He said softly still keeping eye contact with Hermione.

"Have you ever told someone you loved them?" She said.

_Hello! Earth to Draco and Hermione? Are you two on an entirely different level than the rest of us? Some cosmic bubble that neither of us are able to penetrate? _

_**Shut up and listen!!!**_

_Oh, right..._

"No, but I was about to tell someone I loved them today... Before we got interrupted, that is." Harry's eyes went wide and it was impossible for him not to look at Draco. Hermione smiled as if she already knew the-

_Oh Merlin, she knows. _

"Err... Who's next?" Ron asked as oblivious to everything around him as usual. Harry felt Draco get up beside him and leave the room. Harry waited until everyone was back in the game to get up. He reached the portrait hole when Hermione stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry I just had to ask him. I knew he would never tell you if I didn't."

"What just happened in there?" Harry said shaking his head, trying to figure it out.

"I have known for a while that you two were attracted to each other. It is so obvious. I don't know what just happened thought, it was like he knew what I was about to ask... and gave me his permission for me to ask it. I- I have never felt like that before. Like he could read my thoughts, before I even had them. Harry, go after him. I will cover for you." Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and pushed him gently towards the door.

**A/N: Hello all you lovely reviewers and readers! This is part two of three, so please keep reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

Lampshade

Chapter Twelve: Truth or Dare: Part III

Harry ran as fast as he could down the corridors, almost tripping on the stairs. He knew that Draco wouldn't go to his dormitory, he had to be there... The place he had gone to for solitude in his sixth year. He paced up and down in front of the invisible door for 20 minutes until it finally granted him access.

"Draco?" Harry yelled but no response. He walked around the shelves and cupboards and found him, at last, sitting on a couch with his head held low. He looked up as Harry came round the shelf.

"Harry." He stated simply, leaning back against the soft red couch. Harry dared to move and sat beside him.

"Were you really going to-"

"-tell you that I love you beyond words? That I think about you all the time when we are not together? That you are the only person that could ever make me feel like this? Then yes." He spat. He had expected him to be a little more emotional about it. Draco had perhaps thought it best to go back to his Slytherin persona, in order to tell him what he really felt. Harry leaned back as well and put his hand behind his head.

"Wow, that is-" But Harry stopped. How did he feel about it? He knew he cared for Draco a great deal. He knew that there was an attraction there but love...? He loved Hermione and Ron but as his siblings, nothing more. He reckoned that he had never really _loved _anyone as a partner, as a, for lack of better words, lover. Harry closed his eyes and exhaled deeply making Draco glance at him. He stood and made to leave but Harry took hold of his shirt.

"Wait." Harry said and he felt Draco's body getting tense at the touch. "Please, sit down. I don't want you to leave." Draco reluctantly sat down again. He was looking at the floor apparently waiting for Harry to speak.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Draco said a little exasperated at Harry's silence.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry said and scratched his head.

"I don't know! I just- Do you know how hard that was for me? Telling you that." Harry turned on the couch, facing Draco.

"Sorry, I guess I am still a little confused." Harry admitted.

"Confused about me or confused about us?" Draco said finally meeting his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Draco bit his lip.

"Are you confused about me telling you that I love you or are you still confused about us being, well, sort of an item." Harry grinned.

"No, no Draco. Nothing like that. I am just not sure what to say here." Harry said and Draco seemed to be relieved. Harry's grin widened.

"So, are we an 'Item'?" Harry asked. Draco smiled at him.

"I'd like to think so." Harry moved closer to him. He reached out and moved a strand of Draco's white hair out of his eyes.

"Are you my boyfriend then?" Harry said. It was difficult for him to breathe as Draco looked at him. His grey eyes were like shiny orbs.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Harry said honestly and Draco was a little taken aback. Harry leaned in closer making Draco lie down on the couch. Harry kissed him softly on the mouth and then further down to his neck. Draco moved a little and positioned Harry between his legs, giving Harry a nice feel of his groin against his. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth.

"Oh you like that, do you?" Draco said seductively. Harry buried his face against Draco's shoulder. Draco felt Harry's face getting all warm. Draco remembered something. He had to tell him, before things got steamy. Draco ran a hand through Harry's black hair.

"It was just one time... with Nott I mean and it was back in our sixth year. I know you caught me kissing him in the hall that one time but hey, I am a guy with hormones, right." Draco said trying to lighten up his rant. Harry didn't move though.

"You don't have feelings for him then?" Harry asked. Draco was a little annoyed that he couldn't see his face. He turned Harry over and positioned himself above Harry.

"Didn't I just tell you that I love you? I would never be with that daft idiot again. He sucks in bed." Draco grinned and kissed Harry. This only made Harry even more insecure.

"What if I am not good in bed?" Harry muttered. Draco didn't answer. Instead he pulled Harry's shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Draco admired Harry's bare chest and kissed his way down but Harry ran a hand through Dracos hair and then yanked his head up to meet his. Draco removed Harrys hand from his hair and linked their fingers together. He then brought their linked hands over Harrys head and kissed him deeply on the mouth with his other hand he started to unbuckle Harry's belt. He bit down on Harrys lip and received a groan. He then traced his tongue over the swollen spot he had just bitten.

"I'll be gentle." Draco whispered and swiftly removed his own belt and started pushing down Harry's pants.

_Wait... what?_

_**You heard the man...**_

"You'll be gentle? So this means that you are on top then?" Harry said and frowned. Draco smirked.

"I am always on top, Potter." Draco said and attacked his mouth with kisses once again.

He tasted like chocolate and Fire whiskey.

Harry had never really thought about who would have what position in bed. It scared him a little. Draco's cock wasn't exactly the smallest of kinds. He felt his body react as Draco pulled his underpants down, leaving him naked. Draco's eyes roamed his body and he was pleased to see that Harry was 'fully alert.' Draco removed his own pants and shirt before Harry could say Quidditch. Harry ran his hands down his lovers naked body and his eyes found Draco's.

"I love you." Draco said his voice full of emotion before he spread Harry's legs. Draco gave his wand a little flick and let it drop to the floor. Harry was a little confused at first until he felt a weird sensation in his arse. He looked at Draco, his eyes wide.

"Wha-"

"Just something to make this a little less painful." Draco said and kissed Harry hard on the mouth as he pushed himself inside. Harry screamed and closed his eyes.

"Fuck that hurts." He felt his eyes beginning to water and stream down his face. Draco kissed his cheek and neck lightly. Harry opened his eyes slowly to see Draco looking at him.

"Sorry." Draco said his voice hoarse with lust. He pushed once more and Harry held back a scream.

"Just relax, it will get better." Draco assured him. Their movements started to synchronize after a little while and it suddenly didn't feel as bad. He leaned up and kissed Draco making him moan and thrust harder against him. Harry pushed himself upward against Draco and he knew that it was hard for him to hold back.

"Harder." Harry said and Draco didn't have to be told twice. Draco traced his hand down to Harry's arse and pushed into him even further. He leaned his head against Harry's shoulder and his heavy breathing was making Harry hard against Draco's stomach.

"I won't be able to keep this up much longer." Draco whispered and thrust into him again. Harry knew he had hit the right spot because suddenly it wasn't as painful and he wanted Draco even more. He kissed Draco harder and their tongues met once again. Harry grabbed Draco's arse and pushed him in again, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"Please go faster." Harry begged and Draco moaned loudly.

"Are you sure?" He said and kissed Harry on the neck.

"Yes, please..." He begged once more and this time Draco didn't ask again. He pushed into him again going further than he had before. Harry felt his cock getting harder and he pushed himself further up against Draco's stomach, he was very close now. Draco pushed a few times more but when Harry moaned his name he was unable to hold back any longer.

"I love you." Draco whispered before he came with a cry. Harry followed shortly as he screamed Draco's name. Draco collapsed on the side of the couch and breathed heavily. Harry wrapped his hands around his waist and kissed his cheek.

They had been lying there for a little while until Harry remembered the others in the common room. They were probably wondering where they were. Harry sat up and started to put on his shirt and underpants.

"We should probably get back, they will be wondering where we are." Harry said and stroked Draco's back. Draco got up slowly and started to put on his clothes as well.

Five minutes later the boys were heading towards the common room, neither had spoken on the long walk there. Just before they reached the common room Draco stopped.

"Do you regret it?" Draco asked. Harry walked towards him slowly. He ran a hand up Draco's shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"No, I don't" He said and smiled at him. "Because I have a boyfriend that is very good to me."

"Hey, wait-" Draco said as Harry started to open the portrait hole. "We have been gone for a while, we need an excuse." Harry took out his wand and conjured a six pack of beer.

"We wanted a bit of air and then went to the kitchens to get some more supplies." Harry said and smirked at him.

"Good one Jamie." Draco teased and walked ahead of him.

XOXOXOX

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked when Harry and Draco walked in.

"We went to get some air and then got more beer." Harry answered with a shrug. Draco sat down again on his usual spot Harry on the other hand was pulled away from the crowd by Hermione.

"Where have you been for the last hour?" She said when they were out of ear shot. Harry took a sip of his beer.

"Just talking."

"I don't believe that for a second, your hair is a mess." Harry quickly straightened it and smirked at his best friend.

"Okay, that is only half of it." He admitted but Hermione pushed on.

"What happened Harry?" She said and took his beer out of his hands to get his full attention.

"We talked, we kissed and..."

"And?" Hermione said.

"I guess I am on the bottom." He said and waited for her to catch up. Her eyes widened and she took a large gulp of Harry's beer. When she was finished coughing she looked at him again.

"So that was what you were doing? How was it?" Harry glared at her.

"I'm not going to tell you that!" He said and laughed.

"Come on Harry, from one girl to another.. How was it?" Harry smacked her arm playfully.

"I'm not a girl! And for the record I will not always be the one to be on the bottom. I haven't had a test drive yet." He joked and grabbed Hermione's arm. Harry sat down beside his boyfriend and received an angry glare from Nott.

"What the hell have you two been doing?" He said and sounded rather upset. Draco was the one to answer him.

"We went for a fuck, what did you think we have been doing?" Harry who had just taken a large sip of beer spit it all out over himself. Dean, Seamus and Blaise laughed and Hermione patted Harry on the back to stop coughing.

"You wish!" Ron said with a snort. Draco narrowed his eyes at him and snorted as well. Hermione gave Draco a nod and he nodded back. Harry wasn't really sure what was up with the two of them. If Draco hadn't been so prejudice when he was younger, perhaps he would have been best friends with Hermione. They seemed to have some kind of shared understanding about their relationship. It didn't take long until people started to go to bed. Blaise and Sandra were the first to leave, then Ginny, Seamus and Dean. Harry was pleased that Nott finally understood that none of the Gryffindors or Draco wanted to talk to him, so he left a short while later. Harry glanced at Hermione and she smiled back at him.

"Come on Ronald, time for bed." Ron groaned.

"But I am not that tired 'Mione." She pulled him up from the couch with difficulty.

"Yes, you are and you are drunk as well." Harry and Draco said goodnight to the two of them and was all alone in the common room. Harry positioned himself in Draco's lap and Draco leaned down to kiss him.

"Thank you."

"For what?" said Harry and took Draco's hand in his.

"For being you, I guess." He said and smiled. Harry sat up a little resting his weight on his left hand and pulled Draco down to kiss him with his right. Their tongues in such a fierce battle and Harry was so lost in the kiss that he didn't hear someone approaching them.

"So this is what you were doing!"

**A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews, I love you all *sobs dramatically* I hope you all enjoyed this one.**

**Up next: Who is the intruder? Harry's day as a '70'ies glam rock star'.**

**Until next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lampshade

Chapter Thirteen:

"You really are the biggest perv I have ever met! Were you spying on us?" Draco said and got up as Harry sprawled onto the floor.

"Sorry Jamie." Draco muttered and pulled him up. Nott glared at Harry and he kindly returned it. He couldn't believe the guy! First he tried his best to humiliate them both at the Truth or dare game, and then suddenly he goes all loopy because he finds out that they are actually together!

"Fuck you Nott!" Harry spat and received a hideous grin from the boy.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you... Wait till everyone finds out about this, perhaps you should make up another title for yourself. What about; The-Queer-that-lied or The Chosen Gay!" Nott said and held his hand up and spelled it out for dramatic effect. Harry was fuming and lunged forward knocking Nott over. Harry had his fist raised above the boys face but Draco stopped him.

"Harry, stop. He is not worth it." Draco pleaded and gentle fingers wrapped around Harrys raised fist. He got up and Nott was on his feet within seconds. He was panting and gave Harry a push, making him stumble into Draco.

"I should have known that you couldn't graduate Hogwarts without fucking the famous Harry Potter first."

Draco grabbed his roommate and shoved him out the portrait hole leaving Harry alone in the common room. When Draco hadn't returned 30 minutes later, he decided to go to bed. Ron was already snoring when he pulled the covers over himself.

"I hope you are okay Drake." Harry whispered to himself. He had a hard time falling asleep that night. He had a nagging feeling that Draco was in trouble.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Harry woke up that morning when someone decided to throw a bundle of hideous purple fabric in his head. He threw it off and sat up. Dean was smirking at him and gesturing him to get up. Harry groaned but got up nonetheless. The earlier he put on that ridiculous outfit, the sooner he could take it off.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"God this is tight." Harry said as he tried to fix his 'foxy' (Deans words, not Harrys) outfit. It kept riding up in his crotch and it was really uncomfortable.

"Shut up Ron." Harry groaned and threw a pillow in Rons direction, making him laugh even more when the pillow didn't hit him. Harry was getting a little annoyed with all the snickering. Ron sobered up a little and found a piece of odd looking candy in his pocket. Ron unwrapped it and Harry thought it looked like it expired around the birth of Merlin.

"Ron, don't-uurrrghhhh" Harry, Seamus, Neville and Dean exclaimed when Ron put it in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Ron, that is just disgusting." Seamus said and made a face.

"Wut?" Ron said his mouth full of candy. Harry just sat on his bed and dreaded the rest of the day. He was going to expose himself to ridicule because of a stupid dare that Nott made?

_Hell no!_

Harry began to undress again but his roommates protested.

"Harry! What are you doing you can't just take it off again. You have to wear it for at least six hours today."

"Well, I won't. I am not going to give Nott the satisfaction. That little snake attacked me last night after you all went to bed." Ron got up his eyes wide. He was clearly going to say something but he had a hard time swallowing the huge piece of candy whole.

"I-I heard something going on in the common room last night, I just thought you were seeing Malfoy out or something." Ron said finally.

Harry shrugged. He was deliberately leaving out the part "Verbally attacked me" because he knew Ron would start asking what he had said and he was not going to repeat that to him. At least not now.

"Yeah well, he started saying some stupid things and I asked him to leave."

"That dumb prat." Ron said. Harry had just put on a shirt and pants when Hermione knocked on the door.

"Are you dressed?"

"Yeah." They all answered and Hermione opened the door. She quickly covered her eyes up even though they were all dressed. Harry wasn't sure why until Hermione spoke.

"Seamus put some clothes on! A towel is not on the list of proper clothing. God!" Hermione said as Seamus snickered and started putting on his clothes. Hermione, Harry and Ron went down to the Great Hall.

XOXOXOXOX

They had only just sat down when Blaise, Sandra and Draco walked in. Harry was expecting them to go to their usual seats by the Slytherin table. Harry saw Nott waving at them to join him but Harry was pleasantly surprised when Blaise whispered something in Draco's ear and then joined Harry, Ron and Hermione by the Gryffindor table. Draco squeezed in next to Harry, trying to look as casual as usual. Harry ran a hand down Draco's thigh making him jump. Ron eyed him curiously.

"Something the matter, Malfoy?" Draco shook his head and stole a piece toast from Harry.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh. Draco and Ron looked up at the same time.

"What?" They both answered with their mouths full. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Once again it astonishes me that you didn't get along with us before Draco. You and Ron are like two of a kind when it comes to food." Ron and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione and Blaise laughed.

"Did you guys know that we are allowed to go into Hogsmead on a Sunday? Ginny just told me." Sandra said looking excited. She started tapping her fingers on the table when no one answered her.

"But you people would probably rather stay here." She said looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah well." Harry said and glanced at Draco in a seductive manner, making Draco wink at him.

"What about the two of you?" Sandra addressed Harry and Draco.

"I'd rather stay home." Draco said.

"How boring!" Sandra said and sighed.

"Yeah, he's as boring as one of Binns lectures." Harry said and ran a finger down Draco's arm underneath the table.

"How about you then? Are you game?" Sandra asked sitting up a little straighter at the idea of someone who was willing to go with her, a trip that would surely be all about shopping for clothes and love potions or whatever girls did for fun. Harry put on his best I'm-tired face.

"I'm even more boring." He said. Draco was biting his lip so hard to stop himself from laughing out loud that he looked constipated. Hermione was having a hard time keeping a straight face as well.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The trio and their new Slytherin friends had a great time that day. Harry was just sad that they had made friends with them only two months before graduation. He had secretly been holding Draco's hand or tracing his fingers against any part he could reach without anyone noticing. He knew that he needed to tell Ron eventually but right now he was satisfied without all the drama in their lives.

But Harry didn't know all that was going to change the next day.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter everyone but I have a lot in store for you all in the next couple of chapters. Thank you's to all my wonderful and faithful reviewers. Until next chapter ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am sorry about the delay, my computer crashed a while ago and I had to pay about 250$ to get it fixed. When I got it back all I had ever written on this computer was gone. So I had to start all over again and I had written like 3000 words already and I wasn't finished yet!!! ARG! I had to start again and try to remember what I wrote last time. I hope you like this 'new' version of this chapter... Now on with the show!**

**-Mofluffy**

Lampshade

Chapter Fourteen:

Harry had only just jumped out of the portrait hole when someone jumped him. He was about to scream when the one attacking him clasped a hand over his mouth. Harry bit down hard on the attackers hand and wrestled himself free of the guys grip.

"Jamie, that really hurt!" Harry turned to see Draco rubbing his hand. Harry threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Drake, don't sneak up on me like that. For all I knew you could have been a death eater." Draco hung his head a little.

"Sorry I- I didn't think. I just wanted to give you a 'good-morning' kiss is all." Harry walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him closer.

"Harry!" Someone whispered. Harry turned around to see Hermione making a gesture that clearly said 'get-away-from-Draco-Ron's-coming'. Harry gave Draco a push that was perhaps a little harder than he wanted it to be. He couldn't help noticing the hurt look on Dracos face as Ron jumped out the portrait hole. He eyed Draco suspiciously.

"Hi." Draco nodded and started to walk a little ahead of the Golden Trio.

"So Harry what do you say, Quidditch today at 4 o'clock?" Harry shrugged.

"Sure."

"Come on mate! It's been forever since we went to just fly around a bit. I need some air." He said in a tone that made Harry laugh at his exasperation.

"Yeah I guess we need a little competition once in a while." Ron jumped in front of Harry walking backwards. He started to punch Harry in the chest playfully. Harry smiled weakly at his attempt to work Harry up to fight him. He had become more and more macho over the last couple of days making Harry even more afraid to tell him about his relationship with Draco.

Draco was still five steps ahead of the group as they entered the Great Hall. Draco started to walk towards the Slytherin table and Harry grabbed his shirt.

"Hey, aren't you going to sit with us?" Harry asked smiling at his boyfriend. Draco shrugged.

"I think I need to sit at my own table for a change. I'll see you later Harry." Draco put his hands in his pockets and trotted towards his usual seat at the Slytherin table. Harry sat down next to Hermione and sighed deeply as he poured a cup of tea. He had suddenly lost his appetite the moment Draco turned his back on him. He had weird feeling that this was not going to be a good day.

Harry caught up with Draco as he came out the classroom with Hermione. Hermione and Draco had been sitting together in Ancient Runes ever since Hermione found out that Draco and Harry were dating.

"Thanks for helping me today Granger. That last line was hard to translate. I had never seen that one before I thought it meant Ghost and that didn't make any sense." He said and smiled at her. However, his smile faltered when he saw Harry. Harry swallowed deeply as Draco walked by without saying anything. Harry turned to Hermione.

"What is wrong with him?" Hermione smiled weakly and laced her arm with Harry's as they walked towards DADA.

"I think he is mad that you pushed him away this morning. He wants to be able to hold your hand and stuff in public and you keep pushing him away." Harry groaned.

"Yeah well, I am also the victim in this. I have no idea how to tell Ron about our relationship. He has been acting really macho lately and I know how he'll react when he finds out. I am really tired of lying to everyone. I would like nothing more than to let everyone know how I feel about Draco. I am just afraid to do it right now." Hermione nodded and they walked in silence for a while.

"Were you listening to me?" Harry asked her after a long period of silence.

"Yes of course." She said taken aback.

"Well, I thought you would be able to help me with this!" Harry said a little exasperated. She sighed.

"I think this is something the two of you have to figure out on your own. I am not going to be the problem solver forever Harry." Harry looked at her incredulously as she released her arm and trotted away from him her brown locks bouncing furiously.

Harry's mind had been racing all through DADA class and finally 25 minutes in, he build up the courage to write a note to Draco.

_Drake,_

_I need to talk to you about what happened this morning. I am scared shitless about this whole coming out stuff. I would like us to wait a while. _

_All my love_

_Jamie._

Harry watched the text disappear and looked in Dracos direction. The note would be showing up on his parchment any moment now. Finally Draco looked down at the paper and started to write back. A couple of minutes later words appeared on his parchment.

_I think you need a beard. _

Harry looked at the note for a while.

_You don't like me when I shave?_ Harry asked feeling confused.

_No scarhead! A BEARD. You know, a girl to PLAY your girlfriend for a little while. I did it to start with before I came out. I just need to know that you are still mine. I am not sharing you with anybody… except Weasley and Granger. _

Harry grinned and caught Draco's eye. He smiled at him and Draco smiled back before he turned around to listen to Professor Shephard.

As Harry walked down to dinner that night he literally ran into Luna.

"Ouch."

"Luna I am so sorry, here." He held out his hand and she pulled herself up.

"Hey Harry. It is okay. My father always told me that "To be knocked down at dinner time make the Nargles mate faster." Harry nodded. He had gotten used to her strange notions and linked his arm with hers as they approached the Great Hall, when it suddenly hit him like a rough bludger.

"Luna, I want to ask you a favour…"

A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry for the delay. I wanted to give you something, though this was a very short chapter I promise to make the next one longer. ^__^


	15. Chapter 15

Lampshade

Chapter Fifteen:

Draco looked up the moment the doors to the great hall opened. He had been expecting Harry to walk through those doors for the last half hour. He wasn't the only one. At the Gryffindor table Ron and Hermione had been eyeing the doors every minute since they sat down. Draco couldn't see who had walked through so he glanced at Ron and Hermione to see them gaping. Draco was finally able to see what had made the two react as they did.

Harry had walked in the great hall with Luna on his arm.

"What the fuck!" Draco said making eye contact with Hermione.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Luna, I want to ask you a favour…" Luna was looking at him dreamily. Harry didn't really know how to put it. He knew that Luna and Neville had been secretly holding hands though nothing more than that. He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes.

"Well it's just- I was just wondering-if you wouldn't mind it-I don't want to push you-" He felt Luna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it because of Draco, Harry?" Harry gaped at her. How did she know?

"Well yes, it is actually." She smiled at him.

"So, you want me to act as your girlfriend?" She asked sweetly. Harry could do nothing but nod at her.

"Okay." She grabbed his hand and led him to the entrance to the great hall. Harry hadn't expected Luna to be persuaded that easily. He had actually thought that she would decline, now that she was with Neville. Their relationship was apparently not as serious as he had first believed. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat before stepping through the doors. He wondered what Draco was going to think about this plan, to keep Ron in the dark for a little longer.

_He was the one that suggested it, remember?_

"Oh, right." He said out loud making Luna raise an inquiring brow. Harry shook his head and followed her through the doors. Ron and Hermione were, of course, the first ones to notice him coming in. He searched the hall for Draco and found him quickly. He was eying him suspiciously from across the room. Harry shrugged at him and led Luna to sit with him opposite Ron and Hermione.

He deliberately turned his back on Draco, he couldn't stand looking at him whilst pretending to be in this new relationship with Luna. Ron shook his head at their intertwined hands and looked from Harry to Luna and then Hermione. Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione looked just as confused as he did.

"What's this all about?" Ron asked incredulously. Luna responded his question by gently placing her right hand on Harrys chin and turned his face to meet hers. She then closed her eyes and gave him a small peck on the side of his mouth. It was not exactly a kiss but Harry couldn't help but cringe a little nonetheless. She smiled at him and turned to her food again.

"That wasn't exactly an answer, was it?" Ron asked and beckoned Hermione for help by nudging her elbow.

"Oh, er- no it wasn't. What is this?" She said pointing between the two. Luna didn't even bother to look up from her food before she answered.

"Oh, we're dating, aren't we Harry?" She asked him dreamily.

Harry laughed uncomfortably.

"Yes, yes we are dating my... little... cupcake?." Harry tried hesitantly and Luna smiled.

"Aww, aren't you as sweet as a Gurdyroot infusion." She patted his cheek lovingly before taking a huge bit of her toast. Harry blushed as he heard the sniggers coming from Ron. He was interrupted when Luna spoke again.

"Harry is the sweetest person in the world. I was outside the other day hunting for Freshwater Plimpies by the lake. I was leaning over the edge and I slipped. Harry was walking by, he jumped in and saved me. The day after that we shared our first kiss. It was lovely." She ended the story by pulling Harry towards her and kissed him hard on the mouth, surprising him. She then did a good impression of Lavender Brown as she tugged on his arm and placed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I have never been this happy in my entire life." She said and a single tear escaped the corner of her eye. Even Ron and Hermione smiled at this and Harry relaxed a little.

_Aaaand the Oscar goes to..._

"Isn't she amazing?" Harry said and was surprised to hear the admiration in his own voice. Well, he meant it really. He would never have believed that Luna would be that good.

"Come on, my adorable Wrackspurt." Luna said and dried her eyes. Harry was yanked up by the arm and shrugged at Hermione and Ron as she dragged him out of the Great Hall. When they had reached the entrance hall Harry hugged Luna and lifted her up and spun her around.

"You were amazing in there, I think we could actually make Ron and Hermione believe that we are a couple. We will need a few more days though. I wouldn't count on them to believe it right away. Well, Hermione knows about me and Draco so I think it would be best to tell her about this plan."

"Why is it exactly, that you don't want Ron to know about you and Draco?"

"Well, first of all, Ron and Malfoy are still enemies, so to speak. Second, he has been acting really macho lately and I'm afraid that he would end our friendship if he found out that I was gay, and that I am dating Malfoy." Luna tilted her head a little.

"Do you really think that he would just end your friendship like that after 8 years, just because you are attracted to men? Honestly Harry, if he is such a person then I say that he is not worth keeping as a friend. Don't get me wrong, I like Ron but do you really want him to control you life like that?"

Harry had opened his mouth to retort but closed it again. Luna actually had a point. Was he willing to let Ron control his life just to avoid a confrontation? He was pulled out of his thoughts as Draco walked towards them. Luna smiled at him cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Draco. Did you like our little act in there?" She asked.

"Er- Yeah, it was really good. Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" Draco said, not waiting for a reply as he walked past Luna. Harry ran after him.

"Harry, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Yeah actually I do. I am going to wait a little before I tell Ron. You came up with this idea in the first place."

"I know but I just forgot to add something." Harry frowned.

"What?"

"Pick someone who doesn't have a boyfriend." Draco said and pointed behind Harry. Harry was suddenly on the ground, as a fist hit him in the face. Harry's reflexes kicked in as he grabbed the attackers arm and held it away from his face. He opened his eyes a little and was staring up at Neville who still had his fist raised for another punch.


	16. Chapter 16

Lampshade

Chapter Sixteen: Telling Ron

"Longbottom, please get up from there." Draco said sounding a little bored as he tried to pull Neville away from Harry. Harry had never expected Neville to be this strong because he fended off Draco easily.

"He just kissed my girlfriend in front of the entire school." Neville replied, his bottom lip quivering. Harry never wanted this to happen. He certainly didn't want to make Neville cry.

"Neville, mate, please look at me." Harry said though Neville tried his best to ignore him. Harry shrugged his right arm free under Neville's hand and made him turn his face towards him. Harry squinted his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"I would never, never do anything to break you two apart. I asked Luna for a favour and she helped me. I needed a beard, Neville. I don't love Luna, at least not in that way." Harry looked at Draco and their eyes met. He could feel himself shake. He had never seen Draco look at him before with so much love and admiration in his eyes. He had only just realized how much he loved Draco and he wanted the whole world to know that Draco was his.

Harry blinked and felt a tear escape the corner of his eye. Draco smiled at him and he couldn't help choking a little. He didn't want this anymore. He needed to tell Ron as soon as possible. He remembered what Luna had said about Ron controlling his life. Ron just needed to deal with it and if he couldn't then perhaps Harry had to let him go. He loved Draco more than his own life and he would do anything for him. Harry once again turned towards Neville. He looked a little scared as he noticed Harry crying.

"I love Draco, Neville. I love him so much and I was just so afraid of what people might think about the two of us as a couple, that I never even realized how much I was actually hurting the people around me. I hurt Ginny... you... and I was afraid of hurting my best friend as well. I'm sorry, Neville." Harry said as Neville released him and Harry got up. It felt so good to say it out loud to someone. Draco was there the moment he was on his feet again and pulled him close. He felt a stream of tears dripping onto his shirt as Draco kissed his cheek lovingly. Harry ran a hand through his smooth blond hair and tilted his head.

"I'm so sorry; we need to tell him today." Harry said and Draco pulled him closed and kissed him. Harry ran a hand down his back and felt tears on his cheek that wasn't his own.

Draco was crying as well.

Harry pulled away after a little while and turned to Neville and Luna who were still in the entrance hall with them. Neville's mouth was open and Luna was smiling at Harry and Draco.

"How long has this been going on?" Neville asked. Harry traced his hand down Draco's arm and found his hand at last. He held onto him and took a deep breath.

"For a while. I was just so afraid of what everyone would think. Hermione knows and Luna figured it out as well. You girls are really clever." Harry said with a laugh and Luna went to hug him. Harry hugged her back.

"How do you think Ron will react to this, though? Don't you think he is going to get mad?" Neville asked.

"Yeah he probably will but I will just have to decide when the time comes. I know Ron, he has a bad temper but he usually comes around. I am just not sure about it this time." Draco smiled sadly at him.

"We can wait until later Harry. It doesn't have to be right now." Harry shook his head.

"No Draco I think now is the time to tell him. We have waited for far too long. Neville knows, Luna and Hermione knows, even Nott knows. It has to be now and he won't be able to make a scene in the great hall. To be honest I don't really care anymore. I just want to be with you." Draco nodded and they went into the great hall again. Harry took a deep breath as Ron and Hermione turned towards them as they walked closer. Ron frowned a little at the two.

"Harry what's up?"

"I lied."

"When?" Ron looked at Hermione for help.

"He is not dating Luna, Ron." Hermione said and smiled at Harry and Draco. Harry shook his head.

"No. I am not. I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't know how to put it." Harry stopped, his mouth half open not knowing what to tell him. He felt Draco take his hand and squeeze it. Harry looked up to find Draco staring at him.

"It's okay Jamie." He said reassuringly and turned to look at Ron

"I am the one who is dating Harry-" Harry heard Hermione squeal a little at this though he kept his eyes on Draco, afraid to look at Ron. "And I have for a while now. Harry was just afraid to tell you because he didn't know how you'd react to him being gay and of course his dating me of all people." Draco said with a laugh to keep it light.

"I had to knock it into my own head that I am actually gay before I could tell anyone, I jus- Ron where are you going." Ron had gotten up the second Harry started to speak and trotted out the great hall with a hurt look on his face. Harry sped after him. He wasn't going to give up his friend that easily. He needed to make him understand how hard it had been for him as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Lampshade

Chapter Seventeen: Telling Ron Part II

As Harry got to the entrance hall Ron was already on his way up.

"RON!" Harry yelled and ran after him but Ron had apparently found somewhere to hide. Harry searched for him for about an hour and still no trace of him. Hermione didn't know where he was either. Harry had found an empty classroom and sat down on a chair with his head in his hands. He had no idea how he was going to get Ron to talk to him again. He knew him well enough to know that it was going to take a while.

"Harry?" Draco said and walked towards him. He sat down next to him and Harry buried his face in Draco shirt.

"What am I going to do? He doesn't want to talk to me."

Draco lifted his chin up and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Don't worry, I bet he'll come around." Draco said and Harry leaned in closer. Harry hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Draco could tell he was trembling with sobs. Draco kissed his neck and went further up to reach his mouth. Harry responded easily and moaned into his boyfriends mouth as he started lifting up his shirt. Harry shivered slightly as Draco moved his hands further down.

"I'm sorry Weasley just ran off like that Jamie." Said Draco hoarsely and kissed his way down to Harry belly button. Harry was trying his best not to get turned on. He may have just lost his best friend, for crying out loud!

_Harry! Focus. You need to find Ron. _

_**Yeah but he ran off and I can't find him and-urgh that feels so good!**_

Draco had at that moment decided to pull Harrys pants down and he felt his manhood being released from its denim prison. Harry had his eyes closed and was surprised to find a naked Draco in front of him as he opened them again. His eyes roamed his gorgeous body from his blond hair to his slender waist and at last his very erect cock. Harry licked his lips unconsciously and breathed heavily as Draco walked closer to him. Harry closed his eyes again as Dracos lips graced his earlobe.

"Since I am the reason for your little row with Weasley, I want to make it up to you. Do you have any idea how long it has been since the two of us had sex?" Draco whispered and Harry shook his head, not trusting his voice with words. Draco licked his ear and his hand traveled down his abdomen to reach Harry waiting manhood. He couldn't help groaning as Draco started moving his hands in slow strokes.

"It's been exactly two weeks today and I cannot wait anymore." Harry felt his glasses being removed from his face as Draco moved beside him. Harry still had his eyes closed but he could feel Draco hop onto the nearest table and grabbed Harrys hand to come to him. Dracos hands were now on his arse and he once again groaned.

"I want you-" Harry nodded obediently, knowing the pain he was about to experience and the pleasure. Though Draco had other plans.

"-Inside of me." Harrys eyes snapped open immediately. Draco was smirking at him before he pulled Harry into a hot kiss. He couldn't believe it! Draco was actually letting him be on top for the first time. The only reason Harry had been a little reluctant to have sex with Draco was because he knew he wouldn't be able to sit properly the day after.

"And just so you know, you will be the first man to ever be inside me." Just the thought of him being Draco's 'first' almost made him come all over himself. Harry moaned and raised Draco's legs up before held his hand out in front of Draco's face. Draco kept eye contact as he took two of Harry's fingers into his mouth. Draco hissed as Harry started to open Draco up. After a little while Draco was moaning.

"Please, I can't wait any longer." Harry shook out of lust as he guided his cock into Draco.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered as Draco winced when Harry pushed in a little further. He stopped and waited for Dracos permission to keep going. Draco nodded weakly a while later and Harry pushed all the way inside.

"Oh God!" Harry whimpered and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Please move, Harry." Draco said and Harry didn't have to be told twice. He had no idea it would be this good. He moaned loudly as he felt Draco's muscle clench around him.

"Draco, I'm-I'm sorry I'm-" Draco answered by capturing Harrys lips as he mumbled the last of his sentence in Draco's mouth "-coming" Harry pushed hard into him a few times and felt himself spill into Draco. Harry collapsed with watery eyes on Draco's body. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life but now he just remembered Ron again and he couldn't help the tears falling.

"Harry, why are you crying?" Draco suddenly asked. Harry sniffed and looked at him.

"I am sorry it is not you. I am just really worried about Ron. I dunno what to do." Draco lifted his head up and kissed him.

"Okay, how about this. We will both go and find Ronald and tell him about us. He needs to know that I am not here to wreck anything between the two of you. I just… Love you and I want to get along with your friends." Harry was surprised to hear Draco calling Ron by his first name but his thoughts were interrupted by the dull thump behind them. He just saw the door close and a mop of red hair disappear behind it.

"Shit! Ron just saw us." Harry quickly pulled his pants up and ran out the hall. He caught up with Ron trotting towards the common room and yanked his shirt to make him turn around.

"Hey! Why did you just run off like that earlier? I was trying to tell you about all this. It is not fair! Do you have any idea how hard that was for me to tell you that? You might as well just have spat in my face! Do I really mean that little to you? That you just throw me away the second there is something you don't like about me. We have been friends since we were eleven if- "

"Why am I always the last to know, Harry? Nott told me two days ago, though I didn't believe him. I thought that if my best friend found out he was gay he would come to me and tell me. It sounded like Hermione knew as well. But thank you for telling me Harry… at last." Harry's grip on Ron slackened and Ron trotted up the stairs leaving Harry at the bottom of the stairs.

A/N: Hey all! I know this was reeeeally short but I just needed to post it. I am sorry about grammar/spelling mistakes.


End file.
